


The Space Between What Should And Shouldn't Be

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler, has just helped solve a serial murder on her first day, impressed with her, the Captain puts her on the team with 'The Doctor' case. A serial killer who carves out the organs of his/her victims leaving them a hollow shell of nothing more than their skin and bones..<br/>John David Smith, is the city's well known Pediatrician. Every mother and their children love him, animals love him. Most of his friends joke that he's the new Messiah. There isn't a single person alive who has a bad thought when John comes to their mind, that's because he's killed anyone who came close to finding out who he truly is. Yes, he is The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose Tyler Rises To The Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was deleted I'm slowly bringing it back.

Rose shook nervously, her first day joining the police. Her knuckles white as she gripped her box filled with her belongings close to her chest. The elavator dung as it's doors opened, revealing the floor she'll be working at for the rest of her life... hopefully.  She strolled down the hall, taking everything thing in. A colorful flyer caught her attention.  'Come Saturday April 23rd at the High School Arena. Where the scholarship pageant will take place.. Starring our very own Jenny Smith!' With a photo of a tennage blond with a killer smile. Rose tore it off the wall and placed it in her box.

 "Hello, you must be Rose Tyler." A rather skinny man wearing a bowtie smiled.

"Yes, I am." She replied shyly. "Who are you?" 

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Matt Smith. It's very nice to finally meet you." Matt was shaking her hand frantically. "Our station has been buzzing with excitement all week."

 "Why?" Rose asked once she regain her balance and arm.  "Because of you, of course." Matt looked over his shoulder.

"Oi, Amy!" Rose focused on who Matt was talking to a tall slim, beautiful, ginger girl with skin so pale she looks like a runway model.

"Is this Rose?" Amy has a thick accent. Scottish, Rose identified.

"That's me." Rose offered a smile. "Amy Pond." Unlike Matt, Amy gripped her hand gently and let it go. "Lieutenant Song is expecting you, Rose."

"Straight ahead," Matt pointed. "You wouldn't miss it. The for says Lieutenant and everything."

"I reckoned that." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Just ingnore Matt here." Amy sighed as she patted the man's chest. "He's an idiot."

"AMELIA POND!" He gasped, "How dare you."

Rose left with a faint smile on her lips, those two will be great to work with. As Rose reached the Lieutenant's office her heart pounding in her chest grew louder and louder with each step.

"Rose Tyler." A smooth voice mused. "Have a seat." Rose did just that, observing the woman before her. Most of her features are standard, but that hair. Rose knew that she'll envy that hair until the day she dies.

"I'm sorry if Matt caused you harm." River smirked. "I'll have him fired, but he's the best at Blood Spatter Analysis I've ever worked with. Plus, I'm married to his uncle. Who happens to be my boss. Oh yea, his older brother is Sergeant."

"No, he's just over friendly." Rose assured. "So much family in one place? That's ought to be tough."

"I like you, Rose Tyler." The Lieutenant laughed. "Not the whole family, there's on more brother."

 "What's he?" Rose asked playfully. "The best detective ever?"

"Heaven's no, he's a Pediatrician." River groaned. "If he worked here, he'll have everybody under his thumb."

"That smart?" Rose raised both her eyebrows.

"Smarter, and that hair of his so big, probably the same size of his ego." River joked. "Welcome aboard."

"That's all?"

"I wanted to see what you're like, personality wise. I discovered you're perfect for our team." "Thank you," Rose smiled. "Which desk will be mine?"

"Hold on." River held up a finger, she picked up her desk phone. "Clara, get in here."

A few moments later, a cute doll-eyed girl walking in. She saluted Lieutenant Song "sup, Boss."

"Hello, Clara." River smiled. "Meet your new partner Rose Tyler."

 Clara's eyes widen in excitement. "Hey, we are going to get along well. I can just feel it." Clara held Rose's and lead outside of the office, to her desk.

Rose wasn't expecting much, but wow. She had a window beside her desk, with the whole city below it.  "I hope you don't mind having the window," Clara piped up. "I get distracted way too easily."

"It's perfect, thank you." Rose didn't take her eyes off the view. "Let's get you introduced, then." Clara bounced up. "Who have you met other than lieutenant Song?"

"Uh, Amy and Matt." Rose squinted trying to remember their last names.

"Ooh, okay. Follow me, I want you to meet Jack and his partner Donna." Donna happened to another gorgeous ginger, Jack a handmade of wax, molded into a perfect man.

"Clara," Jack had an American accent. "Who's this lovely woman?"

"Leave her be, dumbo." Donna retorted "She hasn't been here for six seconds and you're already flirting with her?"

"I was just saying hello." Jack snarked. "Oh just can it, Harkness." Donna reached over slapped his arm.

"I'm so sorry about Jack's behavior."

"It's quiet alright." Rose said dismissively. "There was no harm done."

"Yeah," Jack rubbed his now bruising arm, "I'm not John. You can't just keep hitting me."

"I'm sorry, Jack." Donna sighed as she took a seat. "I know I can never compare you to that great big ball of idiot."

"We will speak again, we have more people to see." Clara said as she lead Rose past the now hugging partners. Clara stopped in front a desk with three women.

"That's the lovely Ashildr, my girlfriend. That's Jenny and Vastra, they're a couple as well."

"Hello," Rose waved.Â  "It's a pleasure to meet you Rose." Jenny was first to speak up. "Isn't it, Vastra?"

"I suppose,"

"Likewise," Rose mentally checked off who's the nicest in that relationship.

"I love to stay and chat but I need the forensics department." Ashildr excused herself.

"We are heading that way," Clara held her girlfriend's hand. "I have a few things I need to be examined by Matt or Amy."

The forensics department was exactly how she thought it would be, full of science she'll never grasp.

"Amy," Ashildr called as she walked toward the ginger model "I need your genius."

"Matt, I have a few things I need you to fun by for prints and DNA." Clara dropped a clear bag filled with a pen and a hair brush. "I need it ASAP."

"Still on the case?" Matt asked.

"Yup," Clara popped the 'p', "I'll get through it faster now I have a partner."

 "Really, who is it?"

"It's Rose," Amy rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Â how could miss that?"

"Oh," he smiled from Clara to Rose "Congrats."

"I have to fill Rose in 'The Angel Smile Killer' case."

 "Good luck," Amy sighed from her part of the lab. "I've seen the pictures, they're brutal."

"Oh Matt, check up on your boyfriend. Donna really hurt him this time, he might need kisses." Clara teased.

"He's not my boyfriend." Matt pouted.

"You sure as hell want him to be." Amy laughed.  At their desk place, Clara scattered photos of the victims. Rose tried  not to gag, it was her first day after all.

 "I noticed a few patterns, it could be a lead." Clara. "The murderer kills women who happen to be blond, young, and happy."

"He's killed Daphne Grey, Carmona Hernandez, and Vicky Stein." Clara pointed at each picture. "All with killer smiles."

"Killer smiles?" Rose's eyes widened. She threw the top of her box off, she pulled out the flyer. "Who's she?"

Clara's eyes widened. "That's Jenny Smith, Matt and Chris' niece,"

"I think she's the next victim," Rose supplied.

"It's too risky, her uncles are in the force." Clara handed the flyer back. "Her great uncle and his wife too."

"Listen, if he succeeds. If he gets his way, the case will become too personal. That will eliminate the Sergeant, one of your Blood Spatter Analysis specialist, the Lieutenant, and the Captain." Rose listed on her fingers.

"Damn, Rose." Clara chewed on her bottom lip. "You have a point."

"Today's Friday. We have time to speak to the Lieutenant and come up with a plan." Â Rose stood, collecting the photos and Jenny's flyer.Sergeant Chris was with River as both women reentered Lieutenant Song's office.

"Ah, there she is." River praised "our new team member Rose Tyler."

"And Clara." Clara added with a pout.

 "Yes, you too honey." River looked at Rose's hands "This is Sergeant Smith."

"Hello, Rose."

"Hi, I'll shake your hand hand but mines are all full." Rose motioned them.

"I see you're all caught up." Chris mused.

"And more, Sergeant." Clara clarified. "She figured out who's the next victim."

"I'm sorry to say but I think it's your niece Jenny." Rose laid down the photos. "Let me explain."

Rose told them what she told Clara only moments before. Once she concluded her thoughts, Sergeant Chris jumped to his feet.

"I'll call John."

"I'll gather Matt and Peter." River picked up her desk phone. "Rose and Clara, I need to both to join us at John's house."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rose interfered "Jenny shouldn't know."

"Why not? It's her life that's on the line." The Sergeant raised his brow.

"I don't want to risk her chances at that scholarship pageant." Rose answered.

"She's stronger than she looks, she's a Smith." Chris smirked. Then proceeded to dial his brother.

"Let's go, Rose." Rose followed her partner, a frantic Matt rushed past her. Rose hoped deep down that's she's wrong.

"Before we get there, you'll need your badge and gun."

"Alright," Rose sighed.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Clara looked concerned.

"It's not even my official day here, and I'm risking a young girl's life."

"No, you're saving her life." Clara corrected as she pulled out a velvet box, "here's your badge and gun."

"Thank you," Rose was speechless.

"There was supposed to be a ceremony but Jenny needs us, now."

The drive to John's house was quick, Chris and Matt were already there.

"Traffic is maddness, luckily we're cops." Clara chuckled.

"Let's speak before Jenny gers home from school." A new voice filled the room.

"I have the needed prints to identify our guy." Matt held up a folder.

 "I want it," John reached for it.Â  "You can't, if this gets out we'll be in deep shit." Matt pushed away from his brother.

"I trust everyone here," John locked eyes with Rose. "I need to know."

Matt handed the file to his brother. Who flipped it open, John's eyes scanned the paper. There was something dark about them, Rose thought. But she dismissed it as a fatherly rage. "I know him," John gritted through his teeth. "Jeffrey Cohen."

"That's great." Rose blurted out. "I mean now we can arrest him before tomorrow."

"He lives four blocks down, 7688 Lotus Road." John announced. "Please once you have him, let me speak to him."

"Alright, John." Chris patted his shoulder "stay here with him, Matt. Clara, you and Rose are coming with me."

Clara switched her siren back on her car. "Let's get some action." Jeffrey's house was a total mess.

But not vacant, Rose had a feeling he was near. "He's here, I know it." As if on cue, a dark man jumped out from behind the wall.Â  "Sergeant, look out." Rose shouted.

Jeffrey was holding a crowbar, Chris quickly disarmed him, and manhandled handcuffs on him. "Mr. Cohen, you are under arrest for the murders of Daphne Grey, Carmona Hernandez, and Vicky Stein." Clara hugged Rose tightly.

"You did, you solved the case." Back at the station, all the Smiths gathered. Each hugged Rose, but John's hug was the only one that counted. She's the reason, why his daughter is still alive and she's glad.

"Thank you," John's eyes were filled with tears, threatening to spill.

"Dont thank me, Sergeant is the one who cuffed the man."

"You are too humble, Rose Tyler." John smiled warmly.

"Rose Tyler," an old man, the Captain, stood before her. "I'm impressed, that doesn't happen often. I'd like to add you to our most important case. What do you say?"

"Yes, I'd love too." Rose smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." The Captain shook hand before heading off to River's side.

"Clara, I think I'm going to like it here." Rose told her new friend."


	2. A Killer's Sanctuary

John's eyes widened once he heard his uncle added Rose to the team to catch him. John mentally cursed his uncle and hoped Rose just had beginner's luck. He'd hate to have her on his death table. 

"Jeffrey Cohen is adjusted if you still want to see him." Chris told him. 

"Yes, I know the way," John left the celebrations of their victory. John was barely holding back his rage. The station's holding cells we're empty with only a Jeffrey Cohen. "You wanted to kill my daughter." 

"Yes, I wanted to." Jeffrey smirked. "A beauty like her, deserved that and my cock in her tight ass before I'd end her life." 

John gripped the cell bars, "I'll get you for this," 

"I'm already arrested," Jeffrey chuckled "There's nothing you can do." 

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you," John warned. 

"Meh," Jeffrey shrugged, laying back in the bed. 

"I'll be back for you," John promised. 

John walked back to his friends and family. Donna quickly found him, "Oi, JD." 

"Donna," John smiled brightly at his best friend. "How's Lee?" 

"You know him, stubborn aa ever." Donna laughed. "But I made him promise to relax. Major surgery or not, he's not leaving until I say so."

"You show him who's boss." John laughed. "I have to get home, Jenny's probably back." 

"Stick around, JD." Donna pouted. "I barely see you anymore. I can't stand Jack, he's so irritating." 

"You have a plenty of options, Donna." John assured her. 

"Alright, go." She folded her arms over chest. "I'll call you later." 

John smiled one last time before escaping into the elavator. He had much to prepare for tonight. He found a kill, but it's going to difficult since he's locked up. 

He called his daughter "Hello, love." 

"Hi, dad. Where are you?" 

"Was at the station, I'm on my way home." John started up his engine. "I need to stop by the supermarket." 

"Don't forget the oreos." Jenny giggled. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," John replied. "Bye now." 

"Bye," the line went end.

Fortunately, for John, the supermarket was a quick trip. He placed his sheets of plastic, rubber gloves, and disinfectant in the trunk. Decided to keep his daughter's cookies beside him, just so she wouldn't come across his belongings. 

John never wants his dauggter to find out who he truly is, she's too precious. Not to mention his family are already up his ass trying to catch him. If they found out... John had to shake away from those thoughts. He needs positive energy for tonight. 

"Jenny, I'm home." John shouted into the dark living room. There came no reply, John waited a few moments before storming the house. "JENNY? You here?" 

John was confronted by the sound of her soft humming from the shower in her room, his shoulders relaxed. He slid against the hallway wall. Today, was all too stressing for him. He needed that kill, he needed it quick. 

Pushing his dark urges aside, he had other urges to deal with; hunger. He retrieved two stakes from the breezer and started grilling them. Jenny shortly joined him. 

"Smells so good." Jenny praised. "I'll prepare the steamed veggies." 

Once all was sod and done, they placed their plates on the table. John desperately wanted to tell his daughter what happened today, he just didn't know how to bring up. How does one bring up the fact that his daughter was a victim of a serial killer. 

"Dad, penny for your thoughts?" 

"Jenny," John sighed. "Something happened today, something.." 

"Is anyone hurt?" Jenny's gasped in horror. 

"No, no." He held his daughter's hand assuringly. "You, were a target a serial killer." 

Jenny dropped her fork, "Oh my god, dad. H-how did you figure it out? Is he caught, the killer?" 

John's heart shattered into millions of pieces at the sight of his daughter's tears. "A new detective, her name is Rose, she figured it out." 

"Am I safe?" Jenny trembled in her seat. John rushed to her side, hugging her tightly. 

"Yes. He's behind bars now." John kissed his daughter's temple. 

"I think I'm going to go to my room." Jenny wiped away her tears. "Tomorrow is the pageant, I need to rest. You know, have a better mindset."

"Love, you don't have to go." John smiled softly. "We can stay home and watch  _Sherlock."_

"That sounds great dad," Jenny gave a weak smile. "But it's important to me." 

"I'll call in sick right now, we can do whatever you want." 

"Dad, go to the Hospital today do you can miss it tomorrow." 

"I'm sorry," John told his daughter. "I'm so so sorry for not protecting you." 

"Don't you say that, you're a brilliant father. I was simply targeted. That could happened to anyone. It's scary, yes. I'll get over it, I need rest." 

"I love you." 

"Love you, too." She kissed her father before dragging herself to her room. 

John huffed as he drove of to work. Not really wanting to leave his daughter, but she had a point. To work today but stay at home all saturday with her. Plus, he needs to have his kill tonight, Jenny would delay that if he stayed. His phone buzzed, John was positive it's Martha.

"Hello, Martha." He said after checking caller ID. 

"Doctor John David, sir. I'm sorry to bother but-"

"Bother," John huffed a laugh. "It's never a bother." 

"It's that Harry Saxon is coming by, I just wanted to tell you. I know how he is always trying to find new ways to get you fired." 

"You wanted me there ealy." John continued. "You're too sweet, Martha." 

"Just doing my job, sir." Martha said humbly. 

"You're an intern not my look out," John reminded her kindly "but thank you." 

"I have some paper work to sort out, goodbye." 

"Goodbye, Martha." 

Harold Saxon, always on his case. No matter. where, what, or who he's doing. Honestly, John has thought of killing Harry. But it always concludes to being too risky. A man with all that popularity and wealth will be noticed missing. 

John parked in his car at his reserved space. 'Take that, Saxon' John chuckled to himself. 

"Good morning, Doctor John David." Doctor Sarah Jane greeted. 

"Good morning, Doctor." John nodded. "How's Luke?" 

"Fantastic, Jenny's all set for tomorrow?" 

"Absolutely." John replied as he entered the elavator, "you coming?"

 "No, no." Sarah shook her head. "I'll see you later ." 

As soon as John arrived his office next noticed a few forms on his desk. With a small note stuck onto it. 

Sign these forms.

They're important. 

-Martha 

 The signing spree began, moments like this John rreevaluates his decesion of becoming a damn doctor. 

"Doctor John David?" 

"Ahh, Martha." said John, eye locked on the forms. 

"Your 3 o'clock cancelled." 

"You didn't have to walk all the way here to tell me that." John smiled "You have my number for a reason." 

"Next time," his intern flushed crimson. 

"Where's Ricky?" John looked at his watch. "He's late." 

"He's with nurse Williams." Martha informed. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get him." John waved his hand dismissively. Martha sighed as she left the office. 

John's phone went off, causing the Pediatrician to jump. Glancing onscreen revealing Donna's horrifying selfie. 

"Donna!" 

"Pipe it out down, JD." Donna retorted. 

"Is it a crime if I'm excited to hear your voice?" John pouted audibly. 

"It is if Sergeant Chris finds out what I'm actually not doing work." 

"So, I'm your escape call." John gasped. "I'm flattered." 

"Shut up, the station is off the chain today. I swear, this Rose was sent by God." 

"She's that good?" 

"Better," Donna corrected him. "I won't be surprised if she replaced Sergeant Chris himself." 

"Don't go repeating that, Donna." John warned playfully. 

"Ooh what's Jenny's birthstone? I'm buying her a gift." 

"It's Opal." 

"Thanks, Johnny-O." 

Martha reentered the office with Micky. John motioned for them to take a seat. 

"I'll have to call you back." 

"Alright, I'll have to hang up anyway. Jack is glaring at me." The line went dead. 

"Ricky, nice of you to join us." 

"It's Micky, sir." Micky corrected. 

"Today, I have a tight schedule." John announced ignoring Micky. "Because I'm not coming in tomorrow, I need you both to be top notch. No slip ups." 

"Alright," his two interns said in unison. 

"And if all works out great, we'll leave early." John rubbed his hands together. "Oh, if you can avoid Harold Saxon. Understood?" 

"Understood." The interns nodded. 

"What are you to waiting for?" John jumped to his feet. "Allons-y." 

 Their day was surprisingly smooth. They went through all their appointments, training, and a meeting. Luckily for the trio, project Avoid Saxon was a success. Rory on the other hand... not so fortunate. 

"See you sunday." John walked off. Dialing his daughter's number. 

"Hey, dad." Her voice was groggy. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I was just sleeping." She assured him. "Are you on your way home?" 

"Yes, do you need anything?" 

"No, just get home." 

 "Bye," John checked the time, 8:00 pm. So soon, to the station he goes.

"Hello everybody!" John shouted. "I bought doughnuts!" 

"Oh," Amy jumped up. "You're my favorite Smith brother." 

"Oi," Matt slapped his hand over his chest "you wound me." 

"John," Jack picked up a glazed one. "I will accept your peace offering." 

"I'm ever the greatful one, Harkness." John mock bowed. "Where's Donna?" 

"She's outta with Sergeant, Rose and Clara." Amy spoke between huge bites. 

"Ahh," John closed the box. "I'm taking the box and checking in on River." 

A chorus of groans echoed behind him. 

"Hello, River." John dropped the box on her desk. "Doughnuts." 

"Hello, do come in." The Lieutenant rolled her eyes. 

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving." He threw his hands up in defense.

"Thank you." 

John smirked down at they key in his palm as he shut the office door behind him. 

"We're baaack." Clara's voice echoed throughout the station. 

"And I'm exhausted," Donna groaned. "I want to sleep." 

"Blimey," John tsked. "Is this how all stations work?" 

"No, we're the only ones." Donna smiled menacingly. 

"Oh thank god, us humans arent doomed after all."  

Rose giggled. "He's funny." 

"Shut up and go back to your hospital." Donna hissed. 

"Well, if you feel that way." John jingled his keys. "I'm giving out rides to whoever needs one." 

"Me," Matt jumped up, similar to what an eagar child would look like. "I'll grab my coat." 

"Anyone else?" John looked around. "Amy? Rose?" 

"Nope, Rory will be here anytime soon." 

"I walk," Rose shrugged. "It's not far." 

"I'm ready!" Matt cheered. 

"C'mon, Matthew." 

"Goodbye, everyone!" 

Car rides with Matt, never has a dull moment. His endless chatter, fills the empty void with warmth and halairity. 

"You ask Jack out, yet?" John interrupted. 

"No, it's hard." Matt rubbed his eyes. "I can't just walk up to him and ask." 

"Yeah," John smirked. "You can." 

"Thanks for the ride, I'll ask him tomorrow." 

"You do that." John shouted after Matt. His phone vibrated. 

Goodnite ~ MATT t(¤_¤t)

 John chuckled as he gave a reply, then powered off his phone. He doesn't need distractions. He left his car two blocks away just to play it safe. He slipped the key into the back door and let himself in. 

John knew all the blindspots of the station, he'll be in and out undetected. Jeffrey was fast asleep. John slipped into the cell with his tranquilizer liquid and he watched as it filled Jeffrey's veins. 

"Sleep tight," 

John laid out the plastic against the left wall and the floor of the cell; the current blindspot. A tied up Jeffrey Cohen bagan to stir awake. 

"I'm glad you can join me, Mr. Cohen." John whispered as he pulled out his butcher's knife. "What do you say? Wanna get this party started?" 

Jeffrey's eyes widened in realization. "It's you." 

"Yes," John ran the knife along his victim's neck. "I told you, I'll be back." 

"Please don't kill me." Jeffrey begged. 

"You think I'll just let you go? You were going to kill my daughter." 

"Please, don't. I'll do whatever you want, please." The victim squirmed. 

"Well, if you put it that way..." John's voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Really?" 

"No," John slit Jeffrey's throat, silencing him. John watched as the other serial kill choke slowly on his own blood. Savouring the moment as the light faded from his eyes.  

John immediately got to work, he carved Jeffrey's torso open. Pulling each organ one by one. Placing each in its own black garbage bag, then collected his blood covered plastic.

John looked down at his masterpiece with a broad grin of his face. He would would as if he were sleeping if he didn't have an enormous gap in his abdomen. 

"Thank for cooperating, Jeff." John walked out the cell. "I have a pageant to attend in the morning


	3. A Body, A Key, And Missy Makes Three

Right under their noses. The Doctor came straight into their station and killed Jeffrey Cohen. Rose pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Clara was the first to speak "I'll the the security cameras." 

"I'll check the body for prints." Matt settled his equipment. 

Amy opened the corpse' eyes. "His eyes are still in his head. Why didn't The Doctor take them like he usually does?" 

"Does it matter?" Rose asked her. 

"Well, yes." Amy opened his mouth "serial killers just don't change for no reason." 

"What's his reason?" Rose stepped closer. 

"That's your job to find out, honey." Amy smirked. 

"C'mon, Rose." Donna dragged her away from the cell. "You need to get with your team and figure this out." 

Rose nodded, she joined Sergeant Chris, Clara, Vastra, and Jenny.

"Good, you're here." Clara bounced. "The surveillance cameras didn't catch anything useful. Only a hushed voice and lots of screaming. Not to mention blood, too much of it." 

"Let's have at it, then." Rose said calmly. "I want to see it." 

The video had only showed a pair of kicking legs pooling in blood. Jenny had to duck away into Vastra's neck at the sight. 

"That's enough," Vastra declared clutching her girlfriend's back. 

"There must be something we can use," Rose insisted. "There has to be." 

"You work on that," Sergeant ordered. "I'll go the check the morgue to see if they found any prints, even a partial would best nice." 

"We'll go out and ask if anyone has seen anybody come in or out." Jenny suggested. 

Clara patted the seat beside her. "Sit, this might take all day." 

"Can you cancel out sound? Like listen to them separately? " Rose asked as she took her place. 

 "That's a brilliant idea," Clara praised with a bright smile. 

"Let's get started, then." Rose smiled back. 

 

☆☆☆

 

John hasn't felt so relaxed in so long. He slept peacefully, woke happily, also he doesn't hace to house to work until tomorrow. 

"Good bye, dad." Jenny kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back later, around 1 o'clock to get ready." 

"Alright, sweetie." 

Locking the after his daughter, John rushed to the basement. The basement was too risky to display all his trophies, so John built in an underground refrigerating room. John knew he'll need once he realized Jenny was getting older, he waited until she was away one summer and installed it. 

He smirked at the new pieces of his collection. They looked so beautiful along with the rest. They fit so perfectly. Perfectly incomplete, John has always promised himself to stop once he felt it was complete. It never did, he sometimes worry that it never will. 

 His phone went off, it's River. 

"Helo." John faked a cheery voice. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we really need a doctor's input." 

The body, John put together. "On what?" 

"There was a body left in our cell, a victim of The Doctor." River whispered. 

"A body? What are you calling me for? Call uncle Peter!" 

"Our department is already not doing so well, we need a doctor's opinion on it." River's frown was audible. 

"I'm a Pediatrician, what happened to your morgue crew?" John acted frantically. 

"Danny is away, remember? His mother died. He left the country for her funeral." River reminded him. 

"Astrid, can help." John groaned "It's her job."

"C'mon, John." River cried out. "Plese!" 

"Alright, who's the victim?" 

"Just hurry." River ended the call. 

John stared at his phone, was she for real? She's expecting him to examine the body of a man who wanted to kill and rape his daughter! John shoved his phone back into his pocket. He does have a key to return. 

As John arrived (doughnut-less) he walked straight to the Lieutenant's office. 

"I'm here," John informed her. 

"Thank you so much, John. You're saving our entire department, you're family." River motioned him to follow. 

John looked at her ludicrously, was she really buttering him up for her own selfish reasons? It's amazing what desperate measures does to a person. Shows their real colors. 

"John?" Rose asked. "What are you doing here?" 

"Rose, hello." John smiled at the blond. "River called me in for a body?" 

"No, she can't." Her eyes widened. "Your listed on the questioning list." 

"Wait, why?" John retorted. 

"Well, because he was involved in the attempt homicide of your daughter. It necessary we check all angles before pointing fingers." 

"It's Jeffrey Cohen!" John played along. 

"She didn't tell you?" Rose bit her lip. 

"Don't worry I'll act as if you never told me, I'll storm out." John winked at her. "You're job is safe." 

 

☆☆☆

 

Rose watched as John entered the crime scene. Everyone else seemed surprised be was there. What was Lieutenant Song thinking? Rose shook her head and returned to Clara. 

"What took you so long?" 

"John's here." Rose said blushed. "I mean I spoke to him." 

"That's not good." Clara typed away. "He is a suspect right now." 

"Why is he a suspect? He wouldn't do that, right?" 

"It's standard procedure. Nothing personal." Clara shrugged. 

"What do we have so far?" She asked her partner. 

"Write this down, Jeff knew The Doctor. The Doctor knew Jeff, which means we'll have to investigate his family and friends." 

"How'd he get in?" 

"That's where I'm stuck. I heard the bars open and close but nothing on how?" Clara showed her the screen. The Zig-Zag zag lines were about the samre, except one small line higher than the rest. 

"Mute they're voices." Rose thought of something.  "Higher the volume at that pitch." 

 Just as Rose suspected. There was a metallic sound of the door unlocking. 

"A key!" They cheered gleefully. 

"The Doctor had a key." Rose wrote it as she spoke. 

"Not only did he know the victim, he knows someone here. Or knew."

"What do you mean 'knew'?" 

"We had this crazy detective, Missy was insane but got the job done. But one time she went a little overboard and had herself removed. It was rather recent, too." 

 "You think Missy is The Doctor?" 

"No, Missy is insane not murderous." Clara shook her head. "She's probably an associate." 

 "Want to tell them what we found out?" Rose placed her note pad aside. 

"Let's check out the scene, see if they're still there." 

The cell was crowded with the forensics team, the lieutenant, and the rest of the team. 

"I think we found something-" Rose's voice trailed off at the raucous. 

"I'm leaving!" John declared. "I'm looking at a corpse! A fucking corpse, I need a drink."

"John," River pleaded. "We need a medical statement!" 

"You want a statement?" John shouted picking up Jeffrey's hand and examined it quickly. "He's dead! Call his family or something! I don't care that your damn department is going under because you guys can never close a goddamn case. I'm not helping you guys with the guy that wanted to kill my daughter." 

"I'm already on it," Astrid scurried out the cell and away from the Pediatrician's fury. 

"I'm leaving, I need to retrieve Jenny's dress from the cleaners." John huffed. "See you tonight." 

All eyes we're on him as he swaggered out of the station. Clara cleared her throat. "I think we a solid lead." 

"Who would that be?" River snapped. 

"Missy Masters." Clara replied. 

"Missy?" Matt scoffed. "She's away and locked up in a mental institution." 

"That doesn't mean she doesn't know anything." Rose quipped up. 

"Well, Sergeant, take your team and head out." 

"Vastra and Jenny are still out." 

"Take Jack and Donna." River hissed. "I don't care just go!" 

 

☆☆☆

 

John snickered all the way to his car. The look on River's face was priceless. As he dug for his keys, he felt the key wrapped in plastic. Shit, he curses. He stormed up the stairs, frantically looking for any signs of River. 

"You're back." Donna startled him. 

"Yes, I quiet forgot something." 

"I would've too, if I stormed out the way you did. Which was spectacular!" 

"I'll catch up with you in a bit, I have to go." 

"I'm going to the institution." Donna called after him. "We're visiting Missy." 

"Missy? Why?" 

"Clara and Rose managed a theory that Missy is an associate with The Doctor." 

John scoffed. "That's ridiculous." 

"I know right?" Donna agreed. "But a lead is a lead." 

"Who did they toss Missy into this mess?" 

"Something about a key sound that tipped them off. They actually think Missy is helping The Doctor out. It's like they barely know her."

"Well, I should go apologize to River." 

"What a bout what you're looking for?" 

"That, uh could wait." John rushed off before he could manage to slip up again. 

John knocked four times before entering. "River? I came to apologize about earlier. I let my emotions get the best of me." 

"I should be apologizing. I was being insensitive about the whole ordeal." 

"Hug it out?" John offered. River wrapped arms around his waist. John waisted no time slipping the key back onto her desk carefully refraining his fingers to print.  

""I have to go," John excuse "cleaners are still waiting." 

"I'll see you tonight, yeah?" 

"Yeah. Of course." 

John escaped as soon as he could. He needed to find Clara immediately. She can't go see Missy, not after what happened last time. He isn't going to let her make the same mistake twice. 

"Where's Clara?" John asked Matt. 

"Her desk, she's getting for-" 

John took off, not caring to listen to his younger brother's endless chatter. 

"Clara," John ran up to her. 

"John you look terrible." Clara's eyes narrowed. 

"Don't .. go .. to .. Missy." John panted heavily. 

"John, I'll be fine." She assured him. 

"You can't go, she's insane! She'll try something-"

"Go home John, you shouldn't stay here." Clara glared at him. 

"Clara please." 

"John, I'll be fine." Clara sighed. "I'm not going alone. Plus, Ashildr is meeting us there." 

"Keep distance, okay?" 

"Okay. I have to go, c'mon Rose." Clara rolled her eyes at the Pediatrician. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Clara was uncharacteristically quiet. Rose knew it was what John told her. Most likely personal, Rose had to bite her tongue a few times from asking her what he meant.

"Missy was my old partner." Clara broke the silence. "She was obsessed with The Doctor case, she eventually went mad. She did things, some bad others .. worse. I got caught up in one of her shenanigans this one time, she end up shooting at me endlessly. I knew she wasn't in her mindset, her mind was long gone then. She hit my arm, just a graze. John found us, I made him promise not to tell anyone. He never did, I never did, and Missy well.. no one will believe her if she does. She's labeled insane now." 

"Pull over, Clara." Rose ordered. "You can't drive in this state." 

"Yes, I can." Her partner wiped her tears. "Missy, when we first met on my first, she was enthusiastic. So full of life, hated Peter though. Everybody does, so that's not new. She called herself Sergeant in front of Chris just to pissed him off, it worked too well. She was my first friend watchung her waste her life away just broke my heart." 

"She sounded amazing." Rose placed her hand on Clara's shoulder encouraging her to continue. 

"I feel like what happened to her was my fault. I was so eager to prove myself to the department, I wasn't thinking straight. Missy warned me that our department hired us to drive to insanity." Clara huffed cold laugh. "She was right, I should've listened but I was stubborn. Still am." 

"Why didn't you tell Lieutenant Song? She seems to like you." 

Clara snorted. "She doesn't like anyone. She's after Captain Smith's job, it's the reason why she married him." 

"Why's you suggest it's Missy, then?" 

"Who else could it be?" Clara said unconvincing Rose. 

"Really?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "If I what I learned about her, she wouldn't help The Doctor." 

"She would now, probably, to get back at the department." 

Rose shrugged it off, Clara was in enough distraught for the rest of the month. Rose was just hoping that the great Missy Visit doesn't blow up in their faces. She also wondered about Lieutenant Song, was she really planning on sabotaging the Captain. Rose mentally face palmed it was like high school all over again. 

<br


	4. A Thing Of The Past

To say Rose was on edge would be an understatement. She can only imagine the state Missy is currently in, what if mentioning The Doctor will only set her off? Drive her into further insanity? 

"Rose, it's going to be fine." Sergeant squeezed her shoulder before walking up to the receptionist. Flashing his badge he spoke "We're here for Missy Masters, it's urgent." 

The receptionist nodded and typed away on her computer. "5th floor, she's in one of our high security wings. Watch where you step." 

"What did she mean 'watch where you step'?" Ashildr asked as she hit the button inside the elavator. 

"I honestly have no idea," Chris admitted. 

"She's a nut!" Donna squawked. "They have their patients as faculty and staff." 

"Now, Donna, that's just mean." Jack scolded. 

"Because its mean it doesn't make it any less true." The redhead challenged. 

"Enough you two." Chris massaged his temples. 

Rose gasped at the sight before her. There were hands clawing through the food slots at the bottom of the heavy metallic doors. 

"That's what that lune meant." Donna mused. 

"Can I help you find someone?" A friendly voice offered. 

"I'm detective Jack Harkness, what's your name?" Jack offered his hand to the handsome stranger. 

"Jack!" The Sergeant shouted "Enough." 

"It's Inato." The security guard answered, ignoring Chris.

"We are looking Miss Masters' room." Rose supplied. 

Inato's smile dropped. "I'll take you there." 

Five minutes in total silence later, well except for the three occasions Clara got her ankles caught by insane people. 

"She's in there." Inato nodded toward the door. "Be careful, she bites." 

"We know," Donna laughed. "She used to work with us. At the station." 

 Without additional words, they entered the room. It was fairly big, bright-a little too bright for Rose's opinion. 

"Guests!" A loud squad erupted into the room."Clara is that you? Sergeant? Donna and Jack, I wasn't expecting you. Or was I? Ashildr, what a lovely surprise! Who's this pretty little blondie? I reckon she's my replacement, huh, Clara." 

"Hello, Missy." Jack greeted carefully. 

"Hello, Missy." She repeated her head tilted with wide eyes. 

"We have a few questions about The Doctor case," Jack continued ignoring her. 

"Oh," She pouted in response. "This isn't a social call? Go away." 

"Please," Rose insisted. 

"Okay, for you." She patted an empty space beside her. "Everyone else, out! Out now!" 

"Go, I'll deal with this." Rose assured them. 

"I don't know..." Donna's voice trailed off. 

"I agree with Donna," Ashildr stepped forward. 

"Well, I think Rose is more than capable of handling herself." The Sergeant smiled at faintly. 

"Shout if you need us," Clara piped up before heading out of the with the others. 

"What's your name?" Missy asked leaning into her personal space. 

"It's Rose," Rose pushed Missy back. "Rose Tyler." 

"Ah, fancy." Missy twirled a strand of Rose's hair between her fingers. "Tell me, Rose, what do you want?" 

"The Doctor left a victim in one of our holding cell-" Missy hollered with laughter. Rose gave her a punted look before continuing. "He had a key, Clara-we assume that you helped him to get in." 

"I'll never help that bastard! He ruined my life!" She screeched furiously.  

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Rose put her hands up in defense. 

"It's alright," Missy said in a calm time. "Before River had me thrown away in this prison, I had a few leads. I never shared them with anyone, not even Clara."

 "Why are you telling me?" 

"Silly girl." Missy slapped her hand. 

"Ow!" Rose rubbed her hand with a pout. 

"You're new, still yearning for greatness. Which means that River didn't get to you, yet." 

"Okay?" 

"There are three leads," Missy shoved her fingers in Rose's face. "One is Harold Saxon, he's a multi-millionaire d-bag. Two is Madame Kovarian, she works an underground cult of some sort. Shes a total bitch." 

"And?" Rose asked. "You said three but you've only mentioned two." 

"It's a secret, you mustn't tell anyone. It must stay between us." Missy whispered. "Only us." 

"Alright, only us." Rose assured her. 

"Drink these pulls," Missy dropped a small paper cup in the palm of Rose's hand. 

"No, you need them." Rose pushed them back. 

"You're right," Missy popped them in her mouth. "Listen up, these work fast and we have no time. He's name is John David Smith, I'm pretty sure you've met him already." 

"Well yeah-" 

"No interruptions, no time." Missy threw her hands over the detective's mouth. "He's always around, he's record is too clean, and considering his history he's too normal." Missy yawned. "Don't tell the others they'll dismiss it. When you find something come back." 

"His history? What of it?" Rose looked at Missy, her eyes heavy. 

"Missy is very sleepy," Missy rested her head in Rose's lap. "Sing to me." 

"What of his history? Missy I need to know!" Rose shook her shoulders. 

"Pssshh, I have files, back at the station. Use them." Missy mumbled before drifting off to sleep. 

Rose groaned as she left the room. She was greeted with Clara's pleading eyes. 

"How'd it go? What did she say?" 

"Well. It went well." Rose looked around "Where are the others?" 

"About. Jack was flirting with Ianto, which triggered Donna to chase him down that hall. Chris was called in by Vastra and Jenny. Someone is at the station being held for questioning. Ashildr left in search of Jack and Donna." Clara breathed out. "Tell me what she said." 

"She said she didn't held him, she was pretty upset that we even thought that. But she told me she had two leads before she was sent there. Harold Saxon and Madame Kovarian." 

"That's all? I'll go in and see if I could get I little something more-" 

"No, use." Rose told her. "She took her sleepy pills." 

"Let's go find the others." 

 

☆☆☆

 

"Honey, you look absolutely amazing." John smiled brightlyat his daughter. 

"Thank you. Do you think Cline would like it?" 

"Who's Cline?" John squawked. 

"Just Some boy, dad." Jenny's phone flashed, she glanced at her screen. "Speaking of which... I have take this." 

John shook his head with a chuckle, but also making a mental note to find said Cline. John checked his phone, not a single word from Donna. That concerned him, put unsettling thoughts and sceneries in his head. 

But there was always Martha... 

"Hello?" Martha answered after the third ring. 

"Hello, Martha! How's everything?" 

"Grand. Mr. Williams is really kind, and Micky seems to like him." 

"That's great." John walked over to his living room "Did you happen to run in Harold Saxon?"

"Only for a while, he asked about you." She answered in a guilty manner. 

"Ugh," John groaned. He truly despised Harold Saxon, he's knows what the real Saxon is like. A monster like him, but a monster that gets paid for it. 

"John? John, are you okay?" 

"Fine, Martha, my food is in the oven." He lied easily "I'll have to call you back." 

John ended the call without any additional words. He picked up his laptop, he's been looking into his next possible victim. Greg Franklin, a father a two little girls. Who also happen to be sexually victimized by their father. John will come to their rescue soon, tonight or tomorrow night. 

"Dad," Jenny called out. "Melody is coming over!" 

"Alright," he answered back. 

John discovered that Greg had served time away in federal prison about ten years ago for raping and brutally murdering his girlfriend at that time. To John it was a surprise that he was able to leave that early. His lawyer was probably that good. 

The doorbellrang. John opened it, revealing one Melody Zucker. "Hello, Mr. Smith." 

"Hello," he stood aside to let her in. "What can you tell me about Cline?" 

"Straight to the point, aren't you Mr. Smith?" Melody joked. 

"Well, a father's got to do what he has to do." He shrugged nonchalantly. 

"What's in it for me?" Melody crossed her arms over her chest with a stern look over her features. 

"I'll give you my brother Matt's phone number." John challenged with a hard look. 

"Deal. His name is Cline Stewart he is one of the hottest boys in school. He's been asking Jenny out on dates for the past two weeks, Java she said yes three days ago." 

"How do I know you're not bluffing miss Zucker?" 

"You don't," She smirked. "You'll have to put your trust in me. " 

"Jenny's waiting for you upstairs. Carry on." John dismissed her with the wave of his hand. 

"Excuse me? Are you forgetting your end of the bargain old man?" 

"You'll get it in due time my sweet. I just have to know that you're not lying to me. I've been down that road before and you're not tricking me again." 

"Touché." She replied before heading up the stairs. 

"Matt's going to kill me." John chuckled to himself. 

The pageant couldn't get here any sooner for John, he needed a new kill. Pronto. 

 

☆☆☆

 

"Harold Saxon, a multi millionaire dick with too much time on his hands." Rose reported to her team. 

"Nothing bad?" Clara's shoulders dropped. 

"Nothing I can find, I'll search some more tonight." 

"You're not going to the pageant tonight?" Donna raised an eyebrow. 

"You need to go." Amy urged. "Jenny would love to meet you." 

"I don't know.. The case needs more research. You know her at a personal level, I dont." 

Matt placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please, it means a lot to both her and John." 

"I go." Rose gave in. 

"Enough chatter." River snapped as she stormed into the station. "Anything on our leads." 

"Nothing on Saxon, and this Madame Kovarian is nowhere to be found." Ashildr replied. 

"Find her, then." She hissed, then faced Chris "I'll need you to stay here tonight." 

"It's Jenny's big night," Chris reminded her "I need to be there." 

"Right, we'll all go." She replied. 

"She sucks the fun out of everything."  Amy whispered into Rose's ear. 

"I have to go home," Donna announced. "I have preparations that need to be done." 

"I think we all should head out," Vastra suggested. 

There were mumbles of agreement. Everyone scattered around collecting their belongings. Rose did the same. 

"I'll pick you up," Clara told her. "I'll text you." 

"Alright." Rose smiled brightly. 

Once Rose got home she ravished through her closet in search of the perfect attire. She decide on a navy blue night dress with a khaki blazer and open toed black booties. 

Clara arrived shortly after along with Ashildr. Both look stunning as always, Clara wearing a soft pink sweater with a studded button down underneath, and light blue jeans and cute wedge heels. Ashildr wearing a dark red flannel with a black leather jacket and dark jeans, finishing it off with combat boots. 

"You guys look amazing!" Rose complimented as she hugged them. 

"As do you, miss Tyler." Ashildr smirked. "C'mon let's go." 

Rose didn't expect the school auditorium to be filled with so many people. 

"Rose," John's face merged from between the crowd. "Thank you for coming. Jenny's been begging for me to take her down to the station to thank you." 

"She knows? How'd it go?" 

"Fine. Well, when I say fine it could've gone better." 

Rose wanted him to know she's there for him to talk, but the barely knew each other.

"Care to sit beside me tonight?" John asked with hopeful eyes. 

"I'd love to," Rose replied as she took his hand. She was slowly dismissed Missy's words against John. 

"I can't believe my little girl is all grown." John whispered as the contestants stood on stage. 

"She's gorgeous." 

The pageant went smoothly for Jenny. It was as clerk as glass the scholarship money is all hers. Rose laughed as John cheered each time Jenny was either mentioned or seen. 

"You're such a father." Rose giggled. 

"I'm proud." John replied brightly. 

Rose's face felt hot. 'Damn, his sexy smile.' Rose thought. 

"They're about to announce Jenny as the winner." John shook her arm. 

"You seem sure." Rose laughed wholeheartedly. 

"I am." John winked flirtatiously. 

If Rose wasn't already red, she's sure she is now. 

"The five-thousand dollars is.... Jenny Smith!" 

The room erupted with loud cheering from her friends and small groaning from the others. Rose swore John jumped four feet into the air. 

"She won!" John wrapped arms around Rose's waist pulling her in for a tight hug. 

"You were right." Rose jumped up and down in his arms. 

"And now a few words from our donater."

 

☆☆☆

 

"And now a few words from our donater." The anoouncer cheered as Harold Saxon himself walked out on stage and draped him arm over his daughter's shoulder. 

"Jenny Genevive Smith," Saxon began. "The daughter of our own John David Smith. Who would've thought that man would've had a child. After all that he's been through growing up, his parents murder and his time spent away." 

John tried so hard to control the urge to jump on stage and strangle Saxon with his own tie. John felt Rose's hand over his. He looked over at her, a warm smile on her features. 

"That's enough," Jenny took the microphone away from the man. "Thank you." 

John sighed in relief, thank god for his daughter. Defending her father's disturbing past was something she shouldn't be used to doing. 

John and Rose met up with the rest of the group. John hugged his dauggter and whispered a few 'thank yous' into her ear. 

"It's nothing, dad." Jenny smiled softly. "I never liked that Saxon anyway. I'm going to give back that jerk's money." 

"No, sweetie. Keep it, that idiot's money." 

"John, you can press charges." Amy reminded him. 

"No, no charges." John snapped. That last thing John needed was the attention of the police and Saxon's lawyers. "It's my daughter's night, we're going to celebrate." 

"Where to?" Asked an over eagerly Jack. 

"Anywhere my little girl wants." John answered. 

"Yay, I love you dad." Jenny jumped up and down. "Can I bring a few friends?" 

"Sure, no boys." 

"Dad!" 

John looked over at Rose, who was in a deep conversation with Matt and Clara. Rose is something special, John wanted to get to know her. But what he truly wanted is for her to never find out about his past. If she was to know, he wanted to be the one to tell her. 


	5. Out With The New And In With The Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short...

John edged closer to Greg Franklin, his new victim. As he stealthy approached him, John injected his tranquilizer fluid into the vein running down Greg's neck. 

There was no time to waste, John dumped the unconcious man into the back of his car and drove off to his killing location. Adrenaline was pumping throughout his entire body. It wasn't that he hasn't killed in a long time-No it was of how much he needed to take out his anger. Like a personal therapy session. 

The kill room was already set up hours prior. After strapping his prisoner, John popped open a zolpidem pill underneath Greg's nose to stir him awake. 

"Rise and shine," John drummed along his chest. "I was getting bored." 

"Where am I?" Greg croaked out. 

"Someplace I found." The Pediatrician shrugged. "Do you like it?" 

"No!" The man resisted against his binds. "Let me go!" 

"Where my fun in that?" John pouted. "I want to kill, since you're here you'll do just fine." 

"Why me? What have I done to you?" Greg sobbed. 

"Quit you're pathetic tears," John's hand hovered over his knives. "You haven't done a thing to me..." 

"Then why-" 

"You're daughters on the other hand." John interrupted. "You've done awful things to them. Huh, Greg? You give them late night visits. You messed with their innocence, they're scarred for the rest of their lives. I can't have people like you walking around unpunished." 

"I'll stop," Greg begged. "I promise." 

"You see, that's the attitude of a changed man." John smiled proudly. 

"So you're letting me go?" 

"No." John deadpanned. "I too have a daughter. I love her, and I need to protect her. Even if it meant sinfully cleansing the world from the likes of you." 

John didn't care to hear what Greg had to say, he dug his blade into his neck and drag it across to the other end. Greg shook as he bled to death. John stood silently admiring his new artwork. 

John switched his current blade for a much more petite one, his surgical knife. This was truly John's favorite part of the kill. Not the injecting, abducting or siting. It was the carving. Taking each organ out of the corpse into separate bags that he will sort safely into his underground body freezer. 

John's least favorite part follows short after. The ridden the evidence... it isn't difficult, but only when it wants to be. Tonight is a perfect example. There's no time to waste, John thought bitterly. The plastic sheets were slipping from his hands. John froze, as an ounce of blood splattered across the floor. 

"Shit!" John hissed. "Fucking rookie mistake." 

With no time to lose, John squatted beside the mess with bleach and scrubbed throughly. The stain slowly faded. John wasted no time collecting the rest of his mess. 

John thanked all his lucky stars that the car ride home went undisturbed. He smuggled his rewards through the back door. 

"Top shelf." John praised the pair of blue eyes he placed in a jar. He placed the rest of his prizes in unoccupied spaces. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." 

 

☆☆☆

 

Rose groaned as slammed her laptop shut. Rose just wanted to give up on searching for John Smith's past records. 

"How can someone remove their own records? Nothing leaves the internet." Rose spoke into the empty apartment. 

Rose knew she should be sleeping, but after that Saxon incident she remained lost. If there's anything that annoys Rose it's not knowing. Some may call it nosy, but he's her job. 

Rose looked at her phone, one o'clock am. Maybe should get a little shut eye. 

The following day Rose walked up to Clara, "Good morning," 

"Good morning." 

"I have a question, what do if I can't find I few records?" 

"Check Cohen backroom, there's everything there." 

Rose nodded politely.To say the backroom was a maze was understatement. She ran her fingers across the 'S' section. Until she came across a thick file under the name of John David Smith. 

"This might take longer than I thought." Rose mused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will me longer next time. .


	6. TroubIm In Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! An update!

Rose hid the file between to random ones and set them on her desk. 

"You seen the news?" Ashildr asked Rose. 

"No, what happened." 

"That's Doctor left us another victim." Ashildr groaned. 

"Doesn't this man have a concious?" 

"He is no man, he's a monster." Ashildr gritted through clenched teeth. 

"Did Sergeant head out already?" 

"Yeah, Donna and Jack are with him." Ashildr told her "you and Clara are supposed to be researching those leads Missy Masters mentioned." 

"Already on it." Rose patted the files on her desk. 

"Alright, I'll be off." Ashildr waved goodbye. 

Rose slid onto her chair, she mentally debated if she should read the file at work or wait. Rose couldn't hold in her curiosity. She flipped open the file. 

Rose hadn't expected what she was reading. She couldn't comprehend how John can walk around with a smile on his face. 

_'John was found at the crime scene where his parents and the attacker were found dead, at the age of 10. He was immediately sent to institution to help with his trauma. John had gotten violent during his sat The Vortex Mental Institution._

_One of his attack-victims was Carrie Watson. She had been strangled in her sleep by John one because "She breathes too fast." Carrier was pronounced dead the following morning. John was fast asleep in his bed as if he'd done nothing wrong.'_

Sylvia Noble wrote these entries. Rose hoped that Sylvia was related to the miss Noble she knew. 

"Oi, blondie!" 

Rose snapped her eyes up from the file. "Hey, Donna." 

"Whatchu reading? Nevermind, I don't care." Donna waved her hand dismissively. "I need you." 

"Aren't you supposed to be with Jack and the Sergeant?" Rose cocked an eyebrow. 

"I left, that man doesn't scare me." Donna put hands on her hips. "But you're the reason I'm here. I need that full body and DNA report you have on Jeffrey Cohen." 

"I don't have it anymore." Rose told her friend. "Matt does. Since, you know, he's the head of the forensics department."

"Dont get smart with me, girl!" Donna huffed. "Off you go, go get it." 

"Why don't you?" 

"Can't stand the boy, he's too Matthew for me." She shuddered with disgust. 

"Very well," Rose rolled her eyes. "Just this once." 

Rose snuck John's file in her desk, before leaving Donna alone. 

"Matt?" She called out to the empty office. "Hello?" 

Rose heard low whispers around the corner of the office. Rose moved step by step trying not to make a sound. 

"Lieutenant, I need you to get out." Matt whispered harshly. 

"Where's the fun in that?" Rose practically heard the smirk on Lieutenant Song's face. 

"River, please." Matt begged. "Go." 

"Just one kiss." 

"I'm gay, I've told you this!" 

"I say it's just an act." River snapped. "I'm leaving." 

Rose slid carefully out of the room, River followed soon after. 

"Rose." She nodded. 

"Lieutenant." 

Rose re-entered the office "hello." 

"I know you were just here, Rose." 

"I didn't mean to listen, I'm sorry, I came in for a report and I heard-" 

"I'm glad you did." Matt continued. "I've wanting to tell someone about her, but she threatens my job." 

"I'm here for your support, but I really need that Jeffrey Cohen report. Donna's waiting at my desk, I bet she's looking through it right now." 

Matt ruffled through his file cabinet before pulling one out. 

"Thanks, I'll be back shortly." 

True to her word Donna was looking through her desk. Rose gasped, her file on John! 

"Here you are," Rose handed her the file. 

"Took you long enough." Donna scoffed. 

"You know Matt..." 

"Unfortunately," She gagged. "You my mom wrote those reports you're reading." 

"Really? She's a nurse at a mental institution." 

"Was, she's retired now." 

"I'll continue, so should you." 

Rose waited until she was out of sight and shoved the file in her bag. Matt needed her now, the file can wait.

"I'm back," She announced. 

"Hello," He answered awkwardly. 

"I can help you with this you know? My father is a successful CEO. I'll get you the best lawyers." Rose offered. 

"It's her word over mine, there wouldn't be a case." Matt sighed. 

"There's always a case." 

"Maybe I don't want one," Matt hung his head low. "My uncle he loves her." 

"He deserves to know." Rose urged. 

"Will you be there if I tell him?" 

"I will be there when you tell him." She offered a kind smile. "In the meantime get her off your back, ask Jack out." 

"God," he groaned. "You and John are exactly the same. He wants me to ask him out, too." 

"You know I heard he's never wrong." 

"From who? Himself?" 

"Yeah." She busted into giggles. Matt sooner joined in with heavy laughter. 

 

☆☆☆

 

John was happy to be back at work. His missed his co-workers and patients. As always Martha had prepared a stack of papers on his desk by the time you got there. John  groand aloud this is not the way you wanted to start his day. 

"Dr. John David it's good to see you again." Rory Williams greeted. 

"Rory, it's only been a day. Plus, I saw you last night." 

Rory nodded. "True true hospital still wasn't the same without you." 

"How is Amy? Is she pregnant yet?" John asked the nurse. 

"We are going to find out for sure tomorrow." Rory smiled. "Those pregnancy test aren't too dependable." 

"I'll see you later John I've got patients to mend." 

John checked his calender. It was filled with appointments. 

"Martha? Martha!" John called out. 

"Yes?" Martha asked a impatiently. 

"These appointments," he gestured at his calendar. "Where did they come from?" 

"People? I don't understand why you are shocked." 

"Why do I have so many?" He shouted. 

"You moved everyone from Saturday to Sunday. Sunday happens to be today!" 

 Martha left without another word, slamming the door behind her. 

John groaned, he doesn't know what's gotten into him. He woke up fine and all. 

"Donna would know what to do," John dialed his best friend. 

"JD! How are you?" 

"Bad, I just shouted at Martha. I don't know what's gotten into me." 

"She'll get over it just apologize. Everybody has a bad bay ." 

"I guess, what are you doing?" 

"Working on the new dead body." Donna snorted. "You know he's leaving body parts behind.. I wonder why..." 

"Because he's a serial killer? He's not supposed to make sense." 

"But he does!" Donna argued. 

John cursed internally, he should've known he's leaving a pattern. But Jeff had imperfect eyes and Greg had shriveled kidneys. John just hated imperfections, his prizes are supposed to be perfect. 

"John? You still there?" 

"Y-yes." John choked out. "I'm here." 

"As I was saying before you went to La La Land, your brother and Jack are taking care of it." 

"I'm sure they'll figure it out." False confidence, that's all what was coming out of his mouth. "My paitents are waiting."

"I'll see you later." 

John ended the call. "Oh you will." 

 

☆☆☆

 

Clara wasn't sure she was seeing. It was Rose taking confidential file. Clara needed to find out why, and can they really trust her? Is Rose the real accomplist, Clara wondered. 

Clara leaned towards Rose's desk. She searched it, there were two files. Rose had three in the video. Clara looked at Rose's bag, it did seem puffed up. 

"Clara." River called out. "I need a word." 

"Coming," Clara rolled her eyes leaving the bag alone. Clara knew she wasn't going to tell the Lieutenant anything. She wasn't on Clara's To Be Trusted List. 

"Yes?" 

"I need you to get Matthew in here, and tell him to bring his kit I need DNA samples." 

Clara did what she wa told, "Matt.. Oh Rose? This is where you were?" 

"Just having a good chat." She patted Matt's knee. 

"Matt, Lieutenant wants you and your kit." Clara reported. 

Matt glanced at Rose with a odd expression. Was it pleading? 

"Alright" Matt picked up his supplies and left the two women behind. 

"I have work to finish." Rose excused herself. 

"Oh, I'm sure you do." 

Rose stood in her tracks What's that supposed to mean? " 

"Oh nothing." Clara smiled. "Carry on." 

Clara was going to get to the bottom of Rose's schemes. The sooner the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAAAACK

Clara couldn't stay still, or quiet for that matter. She needed to tell someone. Chris? No, he'll just laugh at her 'foolishness'. Clara considered River, but quickly dismissed her. The lieutenant was already a little shady. 

"Clara?" Ashildr asked her, concern heavy in her tone. "Are you alright? You're fidgeting." 

'No, I'm not' Clara thought. But replied with "yeah." 

"That's good. Have you noticed how odd Matt was acting?" Ashildr asked her girlfriend. 

"No," Clara answered, 'have you noticed anything on Rose Tyler?' Clara wanted to ask but kept quiet. 

"He seemed off." Ashildr commented. "Scared-like." 

"Baby, I have work to do." Clara kissed her on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later." 

"Alright," 

Clara side eyed Rose, she was reading through a few pages that were dropped her desk by Amy. All that Clara wanted to was wall up to her and ask, but that's too simple and she could be easily lied at. 

 

☆☆☆

 

John truly adored the effort of the police department. It amused him how easily he had gotten away with his methods. But he each team he wonders 'Is this it? Am I going to be cauggt?' But lately, he began to leave a little something behind to throw them off. It wasn't huge waste, John always left the least healthy organ. 

".... so can you help, Rebecca?" The mother asked, bringing him back to reality. 

"Yes," he nodded. "I will follow the standard procedure and tell you the results." 

"Thank you, Doctor John David."

John examined the little girl. "She's coming down with flu." He concluded. 

"That's all? Thank you." The mother carried her daughter. 

"It's no problem." John shut the door behind them. 

Finally being able to relax, John pulled out his phone. Progress reports came pouring in, Donna must've been getting somewhere. 

"Martha!" He shouted into the hall. "Cancel appointments for the next hour." 

"Okay." Came the reply. 

He dialed Donna's phone. "JD! How's it going?" 

"Boring." He huffed a laugh. "How's your case?"

"Not much progress." She supplied. "I'll tell you what though.. Matt is acting odd." 

"Odd is inscribed into his DNA." 

"No, I'm mean odd. Paranoid-like." 

"Oh." His frown deepened. "I'm coming in an hour. I'll check with him." 

"Good luck." Donna scoffed. "He refused to talk to Amy. His best friend." 

"Did Jack hurt him? I did tell him to ask him out. Maybe he rejected him." 

"Jack!" Donna hissed. "I'll speak with him now, I'll see you." 

The line went out. John sighed, family drama was never his favorite. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Rose gave Matt a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be fine." 

"I'm not so sure I'll do it here." Matt whispered. "I'll speak with him in private at his home or something."

"If that's what you think." Rose shrugged. "I can support that." 

"Thanks. Umm? What's Clara doing?" 

Rose looked to where Matt was looking. Clara was looking through her desk. "Hey!" 

"Don't 'hey' me." She snorted. "I know what you have." 

 "I don't have any-" 

"You have three files from the backroom!" Clara shouted. 

"Clara, it's her job to check files." Donna laughed. "It's normal." 

"Not when one of them belongs to-" 

"Clara!" River shouted. "You're exhausted, go home." 

"No, listen." Clara begged. "Check her bag! It's in there." 

"Go home or you're fired." River comanded. 

Ashildr put her arm around Clara. "I'll take her home." 

Rose let out a sigh of relief. But her moment of closure never lasted. Clara knew she had John's file. Nothing stood in her wat of stopping her from telling him. 

Rose is smarter than she looks. Rose slipped into the girls room and snapped pictures of John's entire file. Then added to the stack of files that need to be returned. 

During her break Rose read another entry. 

_John David attacked for the second time. His victim was a thirty-six year old psychiatrist named Dr. Tom Baker. John clawed at the man's eyes until they ended up in his palms. When asked why he took them. He simply replied "His eyes had the perfect spark."_

Rose took deep breaths. How can a man with such history like that work with children? She continued reading. 

_Dr. Tom Baker eye's weren't the last thing John took from him. John somehow got into the infirmary and cut out his tongue. "He was a smooth talker." Was his reasoning._

_Both the tongue and the eyes were never found. John was searched and questioned to where he could have hid them.. He always smiled and shook his head. As if they were asking him to reveal a crush._

 He's a clear suspect, she concluded. It made sense why they couldn't see it. They're too close to him. Rose felt as if she were about to throw up. John couldn't be this perfect. There has to be some flaw. Perhaps a murderous rage? 

When Rose rejoined her crew, John was there. Chatting away, as if everything was normal. Rose was going to catch him, prove her skill and serve real justice. 

"Hello, Rose." He smiled. 

"Hello, John." She forced a smile. 

"I'd like to ask you to dinner." John blushed. "Homemade and all." 

"I'll love to join you." She repeated. "I have your number. I'll text you." 

Rose needed to consult the only trusting person. Ironically she was locked away in a mental institution. 

 

☆☆☆ 

 

Matt was packing up his belongings when he heard Lieutenant's voice. "Madame Kovarian, it's all under control." 

He quickly pulled out his phone and began to record. 

"Captain Smith will regret the day he ever crossed you." She hissed. "I promise you his head on a plate. Don't worry on how, I have something up myself." 

Matt stopped recording, he needed to find Rose. She needed to see this. 

"Rose." He whispered. "I need you now." 

"Alright." 

Matt pulled her into his office, he gave his phone. Once the video concluded Rose's eyes were wide. "Madame Kovarian was one of Missy's leads." 

"I know." Matt trembled. "She's trying to kill uncle Peter." 

"We can't have her knowing that we are onto her." Rose advised. "She'll change her game plan." 

"I think I should play along with her crazy charade. Act straight and all." 

"Are you sure?" Rose asked. 

"No. But it needs to be done. I need to be close to her." Matt sighed painfully. "But we need to tell someone." 

"Like who?" 

"John. He's smart, I trust him." Matt responded. 

"Whatever you do, I'm supportive." 

"You're nothing like Amy." He chuckled. "She always butts heads with me." 

"I guess that's a good thing." Rose winked playfully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update more frequently.


	8. Trust Is Such a Strong Word

Missy Masters was in deep conversation with herself when Rose arrived the following day. 

"Rosie!" She squealed. "You're here, I've told Diggy you were coming back." 

"Who's Diggy?" Rose regretted asking as soon as it came out. 

"He's Diggy," She pointed in the direction of the empty chair. "He's too handsy, I keep him in the chair." 

"What's sweet?" Rose shrugged. "Anyway, I'm here beacuse I found a few things on The Doctor case." 

"Tell me, did you find my files useful?" 

"Very." Rose smiled brightly. "Everything in John's file indicates that he's a suspect." 

"What about Madame Kovarian and Harold Saxon?" Missy asked the blond. 

"That's another thing, Harold Saxon is impossibly clean-" 

"He's wealthy, no one wealthy does their own dirty work." She rolled her eyes. "Tell about Madame Kovarian." 

"It turns out Lieutenant Song is working for her." Rose reported. "She's out to kill Captain Smith." 

Missy barked out a laugh. "This is amazing." 

"No its not," Rose glared. "This is serious." 

"Harold Saxon has to be a part of this somehow." Missy slapped herself. "How did I not see that? Diggy, you're a genius!" 

"See what?" 

"Diggy said that Harold must've made a deal with Madame Kovarian to kill Peter because Harold needs a police department by his side to cover up every illegal thing he does." 

"That's brilliant." Rose cheered. "Made a deal with Madame Kovarian? What is it that she does? I thought she was a leader of a cult." 

"A cult of assassins!" Missy slapped Rose this time. "You're lucky you're pretty." 

"Ow!" Rose exclaimed. "That hurt!" 

"If it didn't,  I wouldn't have bothered!" Missy cackled. 

 

 ☆☆☆

 

John tried to control his anger for Matt's sake. Once he gets his hands on River, he'll have her beg for her life only to take it away. 

"I'm scared for uncle Peter." 

"You always report her." John reminded him. "You have evidence."

"Yeah, because Madame Kovarian wouldn't call in reinforcements to take us all out!" Matt shouted with heavy sacasm.  

''Easy, keep your voice down." John insisted. "Who else knows? Amy?" 

"No, keep her out if it. Rose knows, only her." 

 "What are you planning on doing?" John rubbed his temples. 

"Playing along with her crazy charade." Matt replied. "She thinks I'm in love with her." 

"Be safe." John hugged his brother. "Call me if anything goes south." 

John needed to release his anger, preferably through some scumbag. He needed to review his list of potential victims. In his car, John, opened his lap top. 

"Lana Summers, a high school teacher. Sleeping with her students." John read aloud. Jenny added her to the list unknowingly, his sweet baby girl. He overheard her talking to Melody. 

John was specially excited about this one. She's been doing this for years.  All he say was "It's time to put the bitch down." 

Stalking his kill has never been his favorite thing. All that waiting can drive a man insane. He's actual proof. Lana return to her two bedroom apartment a hour later, her hands filled with groceries. 

The door was left unlocked, it seems she is expecting someone. John shut the door soundly. 

"Cline? Is that you?" Her voice full with lust. "You're early. Did that tramp set you free." 

John's ears rang. Cline? Jenny's new boyfriend is sleeping with his teacher! And said teacher called his daughter a tramp.

"Are we playing silent treatment?" She huffed. "I dont like it." 

"Well, I dont like you calling my daughter a tramp." He launged at her covering her mouth, preventing any screams to come out. "Lana.. Lana.. you're going to die." 

The sedative slowly filled her bloodstream, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. John had a few moments to place the plastic wrap around her. Her eyes fluttered open. 

"What? Let me go!" She demanded. 

"Hmm, how about no." He smiled broadly. 

"YOU MONSTER-" The feeling of the cold metal against her throat stopped her midsentence. 

"This is going to be fun." 

 

☆☆☆

 

Amy knew Matt was hiding something. Just as she knew Clara was out to get Rose for reasons unknown. What bothers Amy the most is that she discovered a major breakthrough and nobody has the time to hear her out! 

"Donna, check this out-" 

"Not now, Amy!" Donna tsked. "I'm looking for Rose." 

"What's there so amazing about ROSE!" She stormed away into her lab. The door creeked after her. It's Clara. 

"I think she's a mole." 

"Who? Clara you aren't making any sense." Amy continued to do her work. 

"Rose!" Clara took a seat beside Amy. "She too a three files from the back room and returned two and I checked which one is missing."

"All those files? Are you crazy?" 

"Maybe, not the point. It's John's file." 

"And..." 

"It's confidential." Clara reminded her. 

"Why's that?  

"I'm not sure." Clara furrowed her brows. 

"There's nothing to hide.. unless there isIts 

"It's John we're talking about." Clara groaned. "There absolutely nothing to hide." 

"Everybody hides something." Amy ignored her. "Even John." 

"I was talking about Rose-" 

"And I'm talking about John!" Amy interrupted. "If you want help figuring out Rose, ask her." 

"Why are you two yelling about John and Rose? Is it because they have a date?" Jack peered through the door. 

"A date?" They squeaked. 

"Yeah, Matt just told me." Jack confirmed. "Pretty great, huh? I've been shipping those two since the pageant." 

"Absolutely great." Amy smiled brightly as John left. "She has a crush on John. Makes sense." 

"No, it doesn't." Clara shook her head. 

"Yeah, raiding Ashildr's house when you had a crush on her makes a lot more sense." Amy lead her to the door. "Have a great dat, Clara." 

 

☆☆☆

 

Lana's lifeless form laid there undisturbed, awaiting. John stood above her torso, scalpel in hand. John thought of what to leave for the cops, Lana had no imperfections. He carved out each kidney, liver, spleen, intestines, and lungs and everything out of her face. Her blood gushing onto the plastic wrap. 

"Everything is going to be treasured, Lana." He promised. "I'm impressed, you're so healthy." 

John placed each prize away in it's specialized container. The Doctor finished his business in a hurry. He needed to make an appearance at the hospital. His phoned buzzed. 

 

**Hey! It's Rose**

**Hey**

**Are we still on for dinner?**

**Yes, of course**

**I'll see you around 9**

**Great, I look forward to it**

 

John tried to keep it together, he completely forgot about his dinner with Rose. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Matt shook nervously as he stepped into River's personal space. He took in a deep breath before leaning into the kiss. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Clara hated her life, right now! Everyone is acting dumb. All because of Rose FUCKING Tyler..  which leaves her no choice but to have the bitch fired. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Amy sat agape at the results that flashed on screen. Her breakthrough was bigger than she'd hoped for. The prints on the key of she found in Lieutenant's office belonged to no there than John David Smith. 


	9. New Faces, Old Faces

Rose looked absolutely gorgeous. John marveled at her beauty, she seemed so unreal. 

"Dinner smells lovely." She complimented. 

"It should taste even better." 

 Dinner, as predicted, was absolutely fantastic. John really enjoyed Rose's company. She made him feel as if there was nothing wrong with him. 

"How's work?" John asked. 

"It's getting harder and harder each day. Everything is happening all at once. I don't know where to start." 

"Start at the base of the situation." John advised. 

"What if there is more than one situation?" Rose asked, clearly frustrated. 

"You're talking about Matt, aren't you?" John sighed. 

"Yes." She let's out a defeated groan. "He shouldn't tie himself to her. He has the evidence! He should be arresting her." 

"I see your point, but that'll only put us all into great risk by labeling ourself as targets." John reasoned. "This is a trickery situation. But if we play our cards right we will come out on top." 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"It may sound a little insane, but bare with me." John said. "We fake uncle Peter's death." 

"What? He's captain of our department!" 

"I know, if he's dead the position of Captain will be up for grabs. River can't immediately have it, she goes through a process with the district." 

"I don't see how this will help us or Matt." Rose furrowed her brows. 

"I know someone who doesn't need to go through that process..." 

"C'mon, tell me! Who?" 

"Me!" John laughed. "I really could become captain now!" 

"That will only put you in danger." Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't like it." 

"Careful Rose, you're giving the impression that you care." 

"Shut up, and I do." 

John smirked. "Thank you, Rose. But I'm confident that we'll pull this off." 

"I sure hope you're right." 

 

☆☆☆

 

Clara hated Rose's rising fame with the Smiths. She needed something to pull her under. Something dark. There's nothing darker than past mistakes. Clara's smile didn't reach her eyes when an idea struck. 

"Rose, you're going to be sorry for messing with the wrong department." 

 "Clara?" Ashildr brought her back to reality. 

"Yes?" 

"We're still on for tonight?" 

"Yeah. Of course." Clara assured her girlfriend. 

As Ashildr inched away, Madame Vastra walked up to her. "I've seen this before." 

Clara's eyes widen. "Seen what?" 

"A change of heart." Vastra sighed. "Just let her down easy, alright?" 

"What do you think of Rose?" Clara asked ignoring Vastra chain of thought 

"Is that who you're after! She's straight." 

"No! Heaven's no!" She gagged. "Just in general." 

"She has potential. Could be lieutenant if she worked hard enough." Vastra said over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Don't you think she's suspicious?" She called after her. 

"No." Was the reply. 

"Not even a little?" 

"No, Clara." 

Clara wanted to scream bloody murder. Rose shouldn't be this popular! 

"I think she's something alright." Jack mused. 

"Enough of your shit, Jack." Clara rolled her eyes. 

"Chris is calling a round up, let's go." 

Sergeant Smith looked pissed, which isn't new but begged the question why. 

"The Doctor left another victim." He groaned. "Donna, Amy and I just finished checkingout the scene." 

"Who was it?" Jenny Flint asked. 

"Lana Summers." Amy read the report. "A local high school teacher." 

"Who made the call?" Clara's frowned deepened. 

"He didn't give his name, but I traced the call.. His name is Cline Stewart."

"Isn't he young Jenny's boyfriend? We should have John informed." Vastra said over the various gasping. 

"Yes and no." River trotted out of her office. "He reacted badly last time he was here." 

"Only because you brought him in to examine the dead body of a serial killer!" Jack scolded. "Who also happened to be the man who tried to kill his only daughter." 

"ENOUGH, JACK!" River shouted. "I need Cline Stewart here! Now!" 

"Yes, miss." 

"Oh, yeah." She smirked. "We are expecting rwo new team members. Toshiko, ahe's good with technology and Owen Harper, he's a doctor for the morgue.  

"I'm good with technology." Clara pouted. 

 "She's a specialist." 

"We have Astrid for the morgue." Clara gestured wildly. 

"She's only one person." River pointed out. 

Everyone stood in silence after the Lieutenant Song retreated into her office. 

"That was odd." Jack joked. 

"Find that boy, we need to run tests." Sargeant rolled his eyes. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Missy watched the two people closely. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" 

"Calm down, Missy." The man in the fancy suit soothed. "I'm here to talk." 

 "Do it quickly, Harold." She scoffed. "I'm tired, and lookingat you doesn't help." 

"John Smith-" 

She help her hand up. "I'm not listening, Harold. You want to know about John? Ask John!" 

"Listen here, you kooky cunt! You're helping us." Lucy, his wife, hissed. 

"No, I'm not. Right, Diggy?" She stared at the wall for a moment. "He agrees." 

"Missy please." Harold leveled to her eyes. 

Missy threw her head back, and spat in his face. "Go away." 

"You bitch!" Harold slapped her. "We'll be back. Be ready to be useful." 

"No matter how many times you come back I'll never help you!" 

 

☆☆☆

 

"Toshiko Sato," the asian woman introduced. 

"Dr. Owen Harper." The man beside her smiled. 

 "Lieutenant River Song." River shook their hands. 

"We are both very privileged to be here." Toshiko smiled. 

"This here is Matt. Owen, you'll be working with him." River assigned. "He's our finest blood spatter analysist. Toshiko, you'll be aiding Ashildr." 

"The body is in the morgue, I presume?" Owen asked. 

"Yes." Both men left in a heavy discussion about the corpse. 

Ashildr actually liked Toshiko. Which says something because she only likes Clara and the Captain. They've been through a lot. 

"C'mon, let's get started on some hacking, beautiful." Ashildr smirked at the blushing cutie. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Amy ignored her best friend and the new doctor. Her mind still racing on the fact that John's prints were on the key of the cell that had Jeff Cohen's corpse in it. 

Had Rose known that? 

Is that why she was reading through his files?

Could be.. 

Amy had to talk to her. Rose didn't come in today, Donna told her. John must've worked her up real hard. 

John.. John! Amy panicked, what if she's hurt? Or worse.. Dead!

"I'll be right back." Amy rushed out. 

She dailed Rory, "Hey, babe." 

"Hello, beautiful." Rory chuckled. "Is anything wrong?" 

"Nothing!" She said defensively. "Why would ask that?" 

"It's just that you only call me during work when you need to know something." 

Amy groaned. "Fine, is John David Smith in?" 

"OOhh, full name. Is he in trouble?" Rory joked. 

"You, Rory Arthur Williams, will be if you don't answer me." She threatened. 

"No. Neither Martha or me have seen him. He didn't call in or anything. Why?" 

"I'll tell you later. Bye! Kisses!" She hung up. 

Her hands shook, Amy waited after she knocked and rang the bell. 

There was no reply. 

Amy peaked through the window by his kitchen. She couldn't really here them, but good thing for technology. She'll record and boost the volume later. 

"So," Rose said. "How are going on about this? Killing the Captain?" 

Amy gasped, but kept watching. 

"There's no wrong or right way to killing someone. Trust me I'm the doctor in this situation. I know what I'm doing." 

"Would you wait to become the new Captain or.." 

"Immediately, my dear Rose." He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in for a kiss. "Why wait? After all, we're doing this for Matt." 

Amy ended the video. She sent a text to Clara

 

☆☆☆

 

Clara cheered. She finally found what she needed. Or more like who...

Mickey Smith, a drug convict who dated Rose for a few months before he got arrested, and moved here. Her phone buzzed. It was Amy.

 

**YOU WERE RIGHT!**

**?could you be more specific**

**ABOUT ROSE**

**?what happened**

**Let's meet, I'll show you. I'm at the café two blocks away.**

**I'll be there**

 


	10. Hiding In Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"This is insane!" Clara gaped at Amy. 

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind it. Matt is the Doctor." Amy admitted. 

"We should hand over this evidence." Clara eyed the phone. 

"I know he's an evil serial killer, but he is my best friend too." 

"Is? Really, Amy?" 

"I'm conflicted. What about John's prints I found on the key?" 

"That might be the reason John's doing all this! Matt placed his DNA on the cell key and put it somewhere River could find it." Amy paused. "Rose must really love John to wrap herself in this mess." 

"They didn't seem like accessories to me." Clara frowned. "Why would Matt have them kill captain without a reward for himself?" 

"I'm not entirely sure." 

"Chris wouldn't have this, you know?" Clara pointed out. 

"That leaves River. She deserves to know her husband is in danger!" 

"Not everyone loves their husband the way you do, Amy." Clara told her. "River never loved the captain." 

"That doesn't mean she wouldn't do  anything." Amy sighed. 

"We have to go to Peter. That's only resolution." 

 

☆☆☆

 

Toshiko giggled at Ashildr's confused look. "It's just a tracking number."

"You could've just said that!" She huffed 

"I did that!" Toshiko smiled at her. 

"Sure.. Where were you and Doctor Harper working before?" 

"Owen and I worked in Cardiff." Toshiko replied. 

"Cardiff? Really?" Ashildr asked with a hint of disgust. 

"Cardiff isn't all bad." 

"Yeah, that's why you're here and not there." 

"Touché." She gave in. "Where is everyone? Shouldn't they be working?" 

"They are. Probably chasing a lead." Ashildr assured her. "This department works at it's own schedule." 

"As long as things get done, I guess." 

"They do, you'll get used to the way things get done around here." 

"Ashildr!" A venomous snark startled them. 

"Vastra." Ashildr acknowledged. "How may I help you?" 

"Well you can explain why your girlfriend and Amy are at coffee shop during work hours!" 

"They are? Hold up! With Amy?" 

"Yes, Amy Pond." She rolled her eyes. "Just tell them not to relax while we are getting nowhere on this case." 

"We are?" 

"What's with you today?" Vastra sighed then faced Toshiko. "Hello, love. I'm sorry, I'm not usually this angry." 

"Hi." Toshiko replied. 

"I'll give Clara a call." Ashildr walked off to the side. 

"I'm Toshiko Sato." She offered her hand. 

"Vastra." The other woman accepted her hand gracefully. "I love to stay and chat but I ought to go check a body for any missed clues." 

Toshiko glanced at Ashildr, who seemed to have reached her girlfriend's voice mail. 

"Dammit, Clara!" Ashildr hissed. 

"It probably was important." Toshiko tried. 

"It must have been. Considering if Sargeant ever found out she'll be let loose."  

 

☆☆☆

 

 Rose and John cornered Peter. "Uncle you have to believe in me. In us." 

"I do." Peter nodded. "To kill you need a body, evidence! I can't just go missing presumeddead, John! That doesn't add up." 

"We need you off Madame Kovarian's radar." Rose pleaded. "River's more precisely." 

"I can't believe she wants me dead." He shrugged. "Then again, I should've seen it coming." 

"As the new captain, I'll watch over her and watch out for Harold Saxon." 

"I have a few people I know that could create the perfect cover story." The captain suggested. "I'll give them a call and explain the situation." 

"Let's meet them." Rose looked around. "Someone can easily walk in here." 

The people who the people were Gwen Cooper and Rhys Williams. An couple who happen to be con artists. 

"Peter Smith." The woman, Gwen, purred. "How can I help you?" 

 "I need to fake my death." He responded. 

"Shush!" She hissed. "Come inside. Rhys, we have comapny!" 

"I'll put the kettle on." A man shouted. 

"Why do you guys need a fake death?" Gwen asked. 

"Long story." John sighed painfully. 

"I've got all day." Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Sit. Relax. Talk." 

John took the cue and told her the situation. Gwen just took it all in, sipping on her tea and nodding her head in confirmation every once in a while.  

"So.. how'd you like Cuba? I heard it's great this time of year." She smiled. 

"Your helping us?" Rose raised both her eyebrows. 

"Yes. Rhys and I love a challenge." Gwen told them. "We'll figure something out."  

"I suggest you stay with us, Mr. Smith." Rhys collected the empty tea cups. "It's for the best." 

 

☆☆☆

 

Matt watched River approach the poor teenager. 

"Did you have any sexual relations with Lana Summers?" She gave him a hard look. 

"I-I umm ..yes." 

"Repeat that. Louder, if you can." River smirked. 

"Yes, I had a sexual relationship with my teacher." He admitted. 

"How could you cheat on my niece!" Matt howled. "She gave you her and you throw it away like that?" 

"I'm sorry. I really am." Cline hung his head low. 

"Don't apologize to me you little shit!" He hissed. 

"Matt, calm down." River said softly. He clenched his fists, whispering soothing words to himself. The attempt to calm himself eventually worked. 

"We'll let you out soon, Cline." River guided out Matt by the arm. "Go do some actual work." 

Matt walked away without a word. He was angry, not only at Cline. At almost everything thing else in his life. 

"Matt?" Jack found him. "Talk to me, what's bothering you?" 

"I can't believe me." He shook his head. "I really want to though." 

"Then do it." 

"River's out to kill my uncle. She works for an assassination cult, you see. John and Rose only know! Don't tell anyone else, please." He let out a painful sigh. "They said they'll help." 

"We're the fucking police! Why didn't you say anything?" Jack fumed. 

"I don't want a bigger target on my family or friends." Matt snapped. "So to keep her from knowing that I know I'm pretending to share her affections." 

"Oh, Mathew." 

"It'll be alright." Matt was talking more to himself. "I trust John." 

"I'm sure they'll think of something smart, but for now are you okay?" 

"I don't think I'll ever be okay, Jack." Matt replied in defeat. "I'm scared and restless."

"I'm here for you. Always." 

 

☆☆☆

 

Clara groaned in frustration. "He isn't fucking home!" 

"Captain! C'mon sir it's very important! Open up!" Amy tried. 

"It's no use." Clara slid helplessly against the door, and Amy joined her. "He's dead. Gone." 

"Who is?" Vastra and Jenny towered over the two girls. 

"Captain Smith." Amy spat. "Rose and John are out to kill Captain." 

"That's nonsense." Jenny furrowed her brows. "John's a great man." 

"I have evidence." Amy pulled out her phone and retrieved the video. 

"It-it must be out of context." Jenny stuttered. 

"How's 'How are we going about killing the Captain?' and 'we're doing this for Matt.' of context, Detective Flint?" Clara snarked. 

"Sargeant needs to see this." Vastra decided. 

"I don't think so-" 

"But I know so." She glared. "With holding information can have you thrown out of the department or worse jailed." 

The four woman got into the car heading back to the station. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Missy glanced back at the door before opening the window in her room. She dropped the many tied together pillow cases from a two-story height. 

"Sorry, Diggy." She laughed to herself "It's nothing personal." 

She proceeded to climb downward. Slowly reaching out to her freedom. Adrenaline filled her veins and her eyes grew hungry. She jumped the past few feet, and landed gracefully on her feet. 

She pulled out the sun glasses that she snatched up from Saxon and a scarf that Rose wore once. Framing the shades on her features and wrapped the scarf around her head. 

"I need a drink." She groaned. "Where's the nearest liquor store?' 

She catwalked down the street. The fresh breeze felt foreign on her face. Loud alarms going off in the distance encouraged her to run. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll go back to the hospital I promise!   
> .... bc I miss Martha.  
> AND I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN MICKEY!


	11. The Truly Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Enjoy!

Truth is Rose never forgot about John's files. She just working on something much more important. Saving someone's life other than ruining another. 

"Rose, you need to head out." She sighed before exiting the car "I'll be at the hospital, okay? Call, text, or visit if you have to." 

"Don't worry about me." She smiled fondly. 

"Be careful." 

"You too, John." 

Rose entered the station, a warm smile on her face. She didn't get the reaction she expected. She manhandled into a pair of very tight cuffs. 

"What's going on? Why are you arresting me?" She shouted. 

"Now is not the time to play innocent, Rose Tyler." River's cold tone sent shivers down her spine. 

"I don't know what's going on!" 

"You're plan to kill Peter." She sneered. "Does that ring a bell?" 

"Kill Peter? I swear I-" 

"Hush now, we already have all the evidence against you, Matt and John." River snapped. 

Rose's heart pounded against her chest. She looked around for a supportive face, but there was none. 

"Clara?" Her voice was broken. Clara looked away with a huff. 

Rose refused to allow her tears to fall. She steadied her breaths, and willing walked over to the holding cells. She was thrown beside Matt.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. 

"Don't be, I still have hope." Matt replied. 

John was going to be brought here next. Rose hoped that he isn't at the hospital when he's taken in. He doesn't deserve that.

"Take your hands off me!" John's voice made her heart flutter. 

"If you'll come with us-" 

"To The holding cell." He mocked. "I know where they are." 

John walked in, he looked a little jacked up. Messy hair (messier than usual), his white coat was torn, and he had a bruising cheek. John walked into the cell and sat beside her. 

"What happened to you?" Her hand hovering over his bruise. 

"Police brutality." He shrugged. "I'm so glad they didn't touch you two." 

"What are we going to do, John?" Rose asked him with hope. 

"I have an idea brewing." John responded. "They'll be sorry they ever did this to us." 

"Jack knows." Matt confessed. "I had to tell him." 

"That's good. We have someone on our side." Rose assured him. 

"Yes. I guess so." Matt muttered. 

"We'll be fine..I pulled a few strings before they caught me." 

"Is that why you're all. .." Her voice trailed off. 

"Apparently they don't like waiting." John laughed. 

Jack walked in with Sargeant, and said "It's good to hear you've taken being arrested lightly. 

"It's because we are INNOCENT!" Matt shouted with heavy rage. 

"Relax, Matty." Chris sighed. "I know you guys are innocent. I'll prove it somehow, I promise." 

 

☆☆☆

 

Missy Masters cackled harder the farther away got from the institution. She had a few people give her dirty looks... she told each one of them off. Where she was going she'll be respected. 

"Missy Masters." A man greeted her. 

"Davros." A wicked smile stretched across her features. "It's been a while." 

"What brings you to Lab Skaro?" 

"Harold and Lucy Saxon." Missy said bluntly. "I think they're after your mutant syrum." 

"What? How'd they know about that?" 

"John Smith." Missy simply responded. "Remember you tested it on him back when it was okay to experiment on crazy people." 

"He's still alive? How?" The scientist raised both eyebrows. 

"Beats me." Missy shrugged. "It seemed to have cleared." 

"That's impossible." Davros argued. "I made it to latch onto blood cells." 

"Then he adjusted himself to it." She shrugged again.  

"What does he have against John anyway?"

"Saxon wants the hospital." 

"It isn't John's." Davros scoffed. 

"It might as well be." She replied smugly. "From what I heard from an inside source he wants the police department in the palm of his hand." 

"Again, nothing to do with John Smith." 

"The Smiths run London and Harold wants them out of the picture." 

"He wants to take over London." Davros pieced together. "Basically." 

"Basically." Missy confirmed. 

"Let's wait this out, you don't know for sure what they want." 

"Except that I do." Missy barked out. "I'm never wrong about these things." 

"D.A.L.E.K," the scientist sighed. "has been banned. It didn't work fast enough and apparently put him in too much pain. Well, it's obviously going to hurt! I was extracting all his emotions from his body." 

"It worked too." Missy reminded him. "You spiked his intelligence while you were at it." 

"Which would be the reason why Saxon would want it." Davros nodded. "He'll cleverly convince anyone into anything." 

"Now you get it." Missy laughed. "I say you add more virus then cure and kill him permanently." 

"The entirely of D.A.L.E.K is virus.. or antivirus." Davros groaned angrily. "Depends how you look at it." 

"I look at it as an opportunity to kill Saxon!" 

"I agree with you." He told her. "But we have two problems." 

"Which happen to be?" 

"How did they know about John's condition and how do we create a syrum in such time?"

"You don't have any lying around?" 

"No!" He shouted. "I have up on medication to something far more superior." 

"Go back to the D.A.L.E.K virus, and have it ready in a week!" 

 

☆☆☆

 

John stalked back and forth in the cell.  Every twenty steps he'd stop, shake his head, and start over. 

"John, we had enough." Matt pleaded. 

"I'm just concerned. Why hasn't Peter arrived yet? He needs to clear us up so we can proceed." 

Donna chose to walk in that exact moment. Her eyes and nose are red from crying. "How?" 

"Donna..." John's voice trailed off. 

"You better be innocent, JD." Her voice was broken. 

"I am, really!" 

"But the video-"

"Is out of context." He assured her. "Call Peter yourself and ask him." 

"Jenny is on her way over." 

"No, don't let her see me like this." John begged. 

"I think Lieutenant Song is planning on using her to have you confess." 

"SHE HAS NO RIGHT!" John grew angry. "MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT SEE ME LIKE THIS!" 

"I'm sorry, John." Donna walked away. 

John stood agape, his fists curling at his sides. "DONNA, PLEASE! DONNA COME BACK!" 

Donna didn't even bother looking back. John seemed on edge since the news that Jenny will be here any time soon.  

"John, we are innocent." Rose held his hand.  "There's nothing to be worried about." 

"Yes, yes there is." John said. "I'm supposed to be a role model for my daughter. She'll never look at me the same." 

"She's a brilliant girl, she'll understand the situation." Matt tried. 

"DON'T! DON'T MENTION ANYTHING TO HER!" He demanded with an unbelievable rage. "She doesn't need to know. About anything."  

"Alright, we won't tell her." Rose edged away from him. 

"He's just upset with River, it's nothing personal." Matt whispered to her. 

"I know. I just never saw him that angry before." 

"You're about to see real anger." Matt nodded in the direction of the door. "Here she comes." 

Jenny cautiously walked over to the cells they're sitting in. "...daddy, why?" 

"Sweetie, I-I can explain." 

"Explain what?" She asked roughly. "Your plan on killing great uncle Peter for uncle Matt? Seriously, murder? I don't know what to think or who to believe .." 

"Believe me, Jen." He reached out to from behind the bars. "Believe your dad." 

"I can't. I don't think I can." She looked away. 

"Sweetie, please-" He grabbed a hold of her hand. 

"Don't call me that!"  She snatched it away.

"Did you have enough to confess?" River announced smugly. 

"There's nothing to confess!" He exploded. 

"Very...well be difficult." 

John's features hardened dangerously, Rose leaned into Matt trying to get as far away from him aa possible. 

"Now he's mad." Matt commented. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made D.A.L.E.K a virus (and more shhhhh) did this chapter make sense? I FEEL LIKE I'M NOT MAKING SENSE! Please let me know. .


	12. Dead Man Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaack

_"The boy is too dangerous! This might help him.." Sylvia Noble's voice echoed through his mind. "He hurt too many people."_

_"I see understand your problem, Nurse Noble. But what about John?" A unfamiliar voice questioned._

_"What about John?"_

_"He'll never be the same."_

_"That's the point, his emotions are overwhelming his ability to move forward." She sighed. "His change will be for the good."_

_John heard them nearing. He resisted against his leather straps. Nurse Noble entered into the room her smile was almost sympathetic._

_"Relax, John." A man's hot breath crept up his neck._

_"I don't need this!" John bellowed. "I'll be good, I'll tell you where I put things!"_

_"You're way too dangerous." He replied._

_"I can change! I want to change!"_

_"I'm Khals Davros," he ignored John's pleas. "This here is D.A.L.E.K. Dangerous Afflicted Lingering Emotions Killer."_

_"You need to work on the name!" John spat across his face._

_Davros shrugged him off, and uncovered large glass jar with a unearthly blue goo. Davros plunged his needle into the lid, and sucked it all in._

_"Don't move too much now," Davros smirked. "We don't want you bleeding all over me."_

_"Wait until I get my hands all over you! I'll watch the life drain from your eyes!"_

_Sylvia Noble placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It'll be alright, John, I promise."_

_John laid there hopeless as the corrupted scientist attached his gigantic needle into his blood stream. Slowly the blue goo began to fill him up, and John lost it._

_It burned him. It was like the syrum was leaving a trace if hot boiling lava in their wake. He tried to move his hand, but he couldn't. It was suddenly too heavy. John looked around frantically before resulting in steaming into the vacant halls._

_"I'll get you both for this! You will both die underneath my hand!"_

John woke with a jolt. He groaned to himself, he hated that dream.. more like memory. He tried so hard to calm himself down. But thoughts of  River was crossing his mind. That woman crossed so many lines and there was no turning back. 

"John," Matt whispered. "breathe." 

"Thanks, Matt."

"Rose was worried all about you, John. Scared a little bit." 

"It's River... she's just unbelievable." 

"No need to explain to me, big brother." Matt offered a sincere smile. "I just want to be out of here." 

"Matt." Jack hush whispered. 

"Jack!" He shouted. 

"Hush, nobody knows I'm here." He walked over to the cell. "River called your uncle Peter. He's on his way over-" 

"That's great!" John ran up to Jack. 

"Yeah it is," he said pulling out his phone. "Call him. Figure something out, and I'll keep watch." 

John immediately dialed. "Uncle Peter! Great, I have something the can proceed with our plan." 

"What's that, John?" 

 

☆☆☆

 

Amy was all jumbled up. Matt, her greatest friend involved in murder. Well, attempted murder in thus case. John actually saying hes going to kill the captain... Still what were his finger prints on that key? Martha scanned the room everyone seemed distorted and confused. 

All except for Clara. Sure she was right, but that doesn't me she should look happy about it! They're their friends, family even! 

"Where are they?" Captain shouted as he stormed in.  

"In the cells, sir." Clara smirked to herself. 

"Wipe that look off your face, Clara." He growled. "Take them out." 

"But, sir-" 

"Do it." He gritted out. 

Amy watched Clara as well as a couple of officers go fetch John, Matt, and Rose. John looked around smugly, Matt and Rose simply looked relieved. 

"What's the cause of this, Peter?" River fumed. 

"I'll explain everything once they're out of their hand cuffs." With the okay from River the cuffs were off. "They were helping me." 

"By offering to kill you?" Vastra asked. "I don't see it." 

"The truth is.. I've been receiving death threats from The Doctor." 

Amy let out a gasp of surprise. John walked up to Peter and said "Rose and I were asked privately to investigate." 

"Why them, and not us. We are a police department." River snapped. 

"True you are a police department, but you haven't done anything useful. Unlike you Rose solved a crime on first unofficial day. John, well I trust him because I was thinking about retirement. John's replacing me." 

"Retirement?" The lieutenant choked. 

"Yes." He faced the entire department. 

Amy took a deep breath before speaking up. None of what you explains why Matt is involved." 

Amy noticed how they tensed up. She held her glare until some one spoke. 

"Amy, Matt was telling me about it the time you walked into his office. He first found out, told me and John, then we confronted Captain which lead us to being hired." Rose spoke softly. "There's nothing to worry about." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amy asked her best friend. 

"I'll be putting you and Rory at risk. I can't have both of my friends killed." 

"As much as I am enjoying this lovely happy ending with a bunch of strangers." Owen spoke up. "Shouldn't we help them out." 

"You must be Dr. Harper." The Captain smiled. "I like you already." 

"Toshiko Sato, sir." Tosh said nervously. "Pleased to meet you." 

"To answer your question, Owen." River said. "We still have Lana Summers' case-" 

"Well," John interrupted. "We believe the cause of the threats are from that exact case." 

"The Doctor might have made a mistake." Matt continued. "We need work together." 

"So, now you want to work together!" Clara exclaimed surprising everyone. 

"Clara, have self respect." Ashildr whispered. "They were badly accused." 

"No! They're up to something, and I know it." 

Jenny cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder "Clara, calm down you're starting to sound a lot like-" 

"A lot like me!" Missy's wicked voice startled Amy. 

"Missy?" River choked. 

 

☆☆☆

 

 Rose knew nothing good will come of this. Missy somehow broke out of the institution and looks like the cat who caught the canary. 

"Hello, sweetie." Missy stalked closer to her. "I bet you thought you've seen the last of me." 

"I-"

Missy slammed her finger against River's mouth to refrain her from speaking. "I'm here for Johnny." 

"I'm listening." He smiled. 

"Harold Saxon has been searching for you." 

"Why?" 

"You know why." 

"How's you know?" John squinted his eyes at her suspiciously. 

"I've done my research." She responded with a click of her tongue. "So has Rose."

"Rose? Is she lying?" 

Rose tried to look anywhere else except at John, but there was no escaping it. "I'm sorry, John. I didn't know you then-" 

"Exactly, you didn't. That's doesn't give you the right." 

"Trouble in paradise? Oops." Missy snickered. "As much as it was fun I have to go. Eye Candy might be searching for me." 

With that Missy trotted out of the station. Silence fell throughout the the department. Jack was the one to break the silence. "So... how are we going to deal with both Saxon and a serial killer?"

"Where's my daughter?" John asked completely ignoring him. 

"With Donna and Chris." Jenny answered. 

"Has anyone called them?" He asked impatiently. 

"I have." Vastra sighed. "They're are on their way." 

"In the meanwhile I want everyone to sit tightly until the DNA samples are in." He ordered. "I need to head home for a bit." 

Rose watched helplessly as John walked away, her tears betrayed her sliding down her face. Matt stood beside her, not at ingredients a word. He didn't need to she was just greatful for his presence. 

"I've messed up." She managed to choke out. 

"Everything will be okay. I promise you." Matt draped his arm around her shoulders. "He cares about you." 

"I hope you're right." 

 

☆☆☆

 

John hated himself right now. He should've told Rose about his past. How does one tell the woman they might be in love with that he suffered from mental relapses. He hurtled people. Still hurts people. 

John doesn't want to change who he us. He tried that when Jenny was born. It didn't last. He wants to speak with Rose, and promise her he'll never hurt her. Could never hurt her. 

John slumped on his bed and covered his face with his hands. Rose aside, he threw his alter ego into the lime light. Thinking he can hide behind his casual persona, but Harold Saxon had to be looking for him. Wanting something that he can't give. 

John needed a fix. He quickly opened his laptop and oped the list of potential victims. Kyle Morrison came to his attention. A low life college student with a sex offender record. John nodded with satisfaction, he knew doing this is a huge risk but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

He needed a distraction from the fact that his daughter might hate him. He needed to forget Rose knowing about his past. He needed was to be himself, and rid the world of another dirt bag. He to be The Doctor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !   
> Leave a comment!


	13. There's No Escaping Your Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_John felt heavy, but not heavy enough to stay still. It took him a few tries before he finally say sat. There was a girl in the room with him._

_"Hello." She spoke to him._

_"Hi." He managed a reply. His throat was sore and burned each time swallowed._

_"You're the boy that killed those people, right?" Her eyes gleamed with intrest._

_"Yeah, I did." He replied bluntly. "You don't seem afraid of me. Why?"_

_"You aren't frightening that's why." She rolled her eyes. "I'm Christina."_

_"Christina what?"_

_"I suppose you'll have to work for my last name." She laughed._

_"What makes you think that?" He smiled playfully._

_"Because you and I have a lot in common." She walked up to him. "I know it."_

_"Well if you're so sure about that, let's go have some fun." He jumped out of the bed with all his gathered strength. "That is if you're up for a little mischief."_

_"I'm always up for a little mischief." She flirted and a wink. "What do you have in mind?"_

_"Oh, I don't know... Rattling up other paitents, switching up medication, slip into the surgical room for supplies."_

_"Supplies? What for?"_

_"Anything you want." He held out his hand._

_"How exciting." She intertwined her fingers with his. "Lead the way."_

John opened his heavy eyelids. It's been a while since he's dreamt about Christina. He stopped having her in his dreams during medical school. He wonders what triggered her to return. Was it yesterday's kill? Or Rose?

John smirked at the memory of Kyle's pathetic eyes right before John took his final breath. Kyle had a certain xfactor about him. John almost feels sorry about killing him. Almost being the key word. Between all the guts and blood, John picked his prize. 

Kyle's teeth. Teeth as a prize is odd even for John, but they are perfect. John deserves perfect things. 

"Daddy." Jenny knocked on his door. "Are you awake?" 

"Yes, Jennifer." He faked a yawn. "Come in." 

"Dad, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I feel awful." She pulled him in a hug. 

"Your should, honey. You hurt me. You chose to believe River against your own father. I thought I raised you better." 

"You did! The situation caught me off guard. Dad, I-"

"You're sorry, I heard you." He held her face. "I forgive you. But from now on don't go against me sweetheart, you're all I have. You made me feel as if I lost everything when you walked away." 

"I'll always choose you, dad. I look you so much." 

"I love you too, Jen. Now go get ready for the day." 

"Okay, dad." She kissed hid cheek before running out of his room. 

John threw himself back on his welcoming pillows closing his eyes hoping to see Christina again. She understood him. More importantly didn't fear him much like Rose is about to when he tells her. John drifts back to sleep. 

_"John!" Christina laughed. "I can't believe we just did that!"_

_"We just spooked him." He shrugged. "Nothing too extreme."_

_"Poor Danny Pink he had it coming! What's extreme? I mean in you're point of view."_

_"Let's get messy!" John pulled out a scalpel from his pocket. "I saw something that I liked and I'm going to get it."_

_John and Christina cautiously slid into a vacant office. Christina looked around "What are we looking for?"_

_He held her close. "It isn't in this room yet."_

_Before she could ask what he meant someone entered the office. John hid Christina in the closet. "Just in case if she escapes."_

_"What are you doing in here? Who are you?" The female Psychiatrist fumed._

_"Oh me? I'm John David Smith." Her paling face encouraged him to move forward. "I think you've heard of me."_

_"STAY away from me!" She tried for the door, but John beat her to the punch._

_"Nuh uh, honey." He waggled his finger. "You have something I want."_

_"Take whatever you want." She backed away._

_"I will. But I can't have you tell people I've done this." John revealed the scalpel. "Now hold still."_

"JOHN!" Matt's voice woke him up. "You were having a nightmare." 

"I'm fine." His voice was raw. 

"We should head out." Matt replied. "Get ready." 

"I'm heading to the Hospital today." 

"No you're not." Matt argued. "We need you." 

"I doubt it. I bet the entire office is buzzing about what Missy said." 

"Since when do you care about what people think?" 

"Since it involves my past!" John shouted. "I was messed up, Matt." 

"We are still your family. I'll stand by you." 

"Thanks for your sentiments, but no thanks." 

 

☆☆☆

 

"Harold, she's completely off the grid." Lucy groaned from her place staring at her laptop screen. 

"That can't be! Missy must be somewhere!" He started to get impatient  

"Why don't we ask Kate Stewart? She told about the serum to begin with." 

"Nah, doing business with that woman is terrible. Wait, who's that nurse?" Harold pointed at a woman in a picture. 

"Sylvia Noble." Lucy read. "She lives with her father." 

"Lucy love, we are giving sweet Sylvia Noble a visit." Harold Saxon's smile barely reached his eyes. 

Him and his wife will momentarily corner the one woman that can resurface John David Smith without any hesitation. Sylvia Noble lived on the outskirts of the city. In other words: an easy target. 

"Hello? Can I help you, Mr. And Mrs. Saxon?" She asked. 

"Yes, I believe you can." Lucy slowly walked into her house Harold in tow. "We have a few questions." 

"I'll invite you to come in, but it seems like you already have." Sylvia crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Oh, feisty!" Harold helped himself to a cup of coffee. 

"What do you want?" She ignored his remark. 

"Information on John David Smith." Harold leveled to her eyes. "I know you are his nurse." 

"Was." She cleared her throat. "Not anymore." 

"Well obviously." He circled around her. "That serum. How'd he get it?" 

"What serum-"

"Don't play dumb!" Lucy interrupted her. "That intelligence serum." 

"Is that what you think it is?" Sylvia barked out a laugh. "Spiking intelligence was just a side affect." 

"What's it for then?" He asked. 

"Like I'd tell you." She scoffed. 

"If your daughter's life means anything to you. I suggest you tell." Harold smirked. 

"Leave Donna out of this!" She shouted. "I've always told her being friends with John was trouble." 

"We will if you cooperate." Lucy hummed.  

"It's D.A.L.E.K. It's was meant to extract his emotions from him." 

"Tell me." He tapped his upper lip. "Who created such serum?" 

"Khals Davros." 

"Where can I fund him?" 

"Skaro Lab." 

"You've been plenty help." He smiled as he escorted his wife out the house. 

"And Donna?" 

"She's safe." He paused. "For now." 

 

☆☆☆

 

Everything is a mess. Martha has no idea who to confirm and who to cancel. Rory and Mickey offered to help, but still nothing was getting done! 

"This is crap!" Martha cried out to Rory. "We need John." 

"There are other doctors that can take his appointments." Rory sighed. "He'll return when he's ready." 

"I agree with Rory!" Mickey argued. "There's nothing we can do to make him come back. It his time to himself. Let him relax." 

"Mickey Smith?" An officer spoke from behind them. 

"Yes?" 

"You are under arrest." A pair of cuffs we're slapped onto his wrists. 

"What? Why?" 

A shorter girl came out from behind the officer. "Your past. It isn't as clean as you are posing it." 

"I've changed. I'm a new man." Mickey pleaded. 

"I'll have to take you to the station." She sighed. "Oh, get ready to reunite with one Rose Tyler." 

"Rose? She's here?" Mickey asked as he was hauled away. 

"Don't worry, Mickey!" Martha shouted after him. "We'll call John!" 

 

☆☆☆

 

Clara laughed at the frantic look on his face. "Oh yes." 

Clara knew going rouge was the only way to prove that Rose is up to something. Scheming to destroy their department from the inside. It was clear she upset John by being nosy. 

With John away from her Clara can easily weasel out the truth. She will figure it out. 

"Let me tell you a story about good ol' Rosie." Clara began. "She started out like a sweet innocent face. She even saved the day! Luckily for me I'm not so gullible like everyone else. I knew she's hiding something! Nobody is that perfect, and I am going to prove her evilness." 

"You're a mad woman!" He looked at her with a bewildered expression. 

"No you're mad!" She shouted at him with the same tone.  "I'm the hero, and I'm going to do what heroes do best.. save the day. Even if it means killing getting rid of the villain." 

"The villain being Rose?"

"Who else would it be?" 

Mickey adjusted himself from the backseat so his eyes could meet hers through the review mirror. "Could it be that you're wrong? It seems like to me you're doing this based off a hunch." 

"It doesn't matter what you say!" She snapped. 

"It also seems to me that you're arresting me because you want to." Mickey pieced together. "I don't see how I'm going to be of use! My life choices don't define Rose'."

"Oi, just shut up." 

 

☆☆☆

 

There were murmurs happening around John. He wanted to tell them off, but of course that wouldn't help his case. He received a text from Gwen saying that the plan was still on.  

He decided to call her. "Hello, Gwen. What did you mean?" 

"Hi, Peter will be sent to a remote location." Gwen answered. 

"But why? We can't fake it anymore." 

"Listen, he still might have a target on his back. Rhys and I decided to leave with him too." 

"Thank you so much, Gwen." 

"No problem. Remember don't contact us. We'll contact you." 

"Alright." He hung up. 

"John?" He turned to face Donna. "I'm sorry I didn't believe in you." 

"All is forgiven." He sighed. "We have a bigger problem now." 

"What's that?" 

"Remember my troubled past? Only you know about?" 

"Yeah? The one where your family thinks they know but don't actually know?" 

"Exact." He nodded. "Missy and Rose know. Not only that, she mentioned it in front of the entire department. People are whispering! I need to say something before it gets out of hand!" 

"I'll think of something. Don't worry." She assured him. 

Before he could say anything his phone went off. "Martha? What's the matter?" 

"Some short woman came and arrested Mickey for no reason!" 

"Clara." He cursed himself. "I'm on it." 

"What's wrong now?" Donna retorted. 

"Clara just arrested my trainee Mickey Smith." He replied. 

A stack of files fell to the floor. Donna and John turned to face a petrified Rose.

"Are you alright?" John asked walking towards her. 

"Did you just say Mickey Smith?" She asked in a shocked state. 

"Yes."

"He's come for me." She uttered out her voice only audible to John himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!  
> Until next time!  
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment!


	14. KARMA! It's Truly Underrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY I WASN'T UPDATING THIS! MY MUSE ABANDONED ME! ALL I NEEDED WAS A NUDGE (THANX @LUKAS)

John looked frantic. "Rose, what do you mean?" 

Rose looked between John and Donna. "He and I used to date. He was consumed by drugs and alcohol..." 

Donna's eyes sadened. "Rose, did he hurt you?" 

"He never meant to!" She shouted defensively. "He never met to." 

"Mickey." John said in disbelief. "He's been nothing but a perfect trainee." 

"Believe why you will, but that's what happened." Rose's voice harshened and stormed off. Donna took cue to follow her. John had no idea what was going on anymore. Everything was falling to shit.

John faced the door just in time for Clara's arrival. Her smirk was insufferable. John tried his hardest not to walk up to her and strike her dead. He stormed up to her. 

"What are you thinking? Arresting him!" 

"Relax. I am doing with a purpose." She said dismissively. 

"A purpose to lose your job? Because that's what it looks like to me!" 

"He's a felon, and besides he has some information I need." She dragged Mickey into Ann interrogation room. John quickly followed. 

"She's crazy, mate!" Mickey managed to shout before the metal door slammed sure. 

"This can't be good." John shook his head. Jack joined him moments later. 

"Is that Clara? Who's she interrogating?" 

"My trainee." He sighed painfully. "And who knows for what reason!" 

"You better call his lawyer." Jack patted his shoulder. "Other looks like he's gunna need it." 

"How's Matt?" John easily changed the subject of conversation. 

"He's uh holding up, I guess." 

"Don't leave his side, okay?" 

"You've got my word, sir!" He mock saluted. 

"Go to him." He smiled and Jack nodded. 

Deciding that jack was probably right and he should call Mickey's lawyer. He should check on Rose first. He found her and Donna in the break room. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. 

"I'm fine. How are you?" She asked him in return. 

"Me? Why do you ask?" 

"I kinda judged you by your past, and not to mention shoved my nose in places where it clearly didn't belong." She sniffed. 

"You were just behaving as a cop, Rose." He found himself saying. "I would have done the same." 

"Don't stress too hard, Blondie." Donna offered a kind smile. 

"Now, since we forgave each other and all that jazz. What should we do about Mickey?" John asked seriously. "I mean after we save him from Clara's clutches." 

"What can't he stay there? If he's awful then he deserves it." Donna shrugged effortlessly. 

"That's not how the law works, Donna." He groaned. "Plus, if Clara has him she'll stop at nothing to take what she's looking for." 

"What's that?" Rose dared to ask. 

"Leverage." 

 

☆☆☆

 

Lab Skaro was unsurprisingly hard to find. But Lucy assumed Harold has his connections around the city. Harold and Lucy helped themselves inside. Lucy was enchanted by the things she saw. Such impressive mechanical engineering. 

"Hello? Khals Davros?" Saxon called out. 

"Shouldn't we make as little noise as possible?" 

"Hush, Lucy!" He hissed. "All this chatter of yours needs to stop." 

"You don't get to speak with me this way!" She gapped him in the chest with her finger. 

Harold opened his mouth but someone else spoke. "Missy? Is that you? I believe it hasn't been a week yet. The serum needs more time." 

Lucy trailed after her husband as he tracked the voice. Harold smiled at the scientist. "I'm not Missy, but I'll be needing that serum." 

Khals' eyes narrowed. "Saxon." 

"Guilty as charged." She watched her reckless husband trot over to Dr. Davros. "The serum please." 

"I cant do that for a handle full of reasons."

"Enlighten me, Davros." Saxon smirked.

"One, it isn't ready." Khals Davros back tracked against a wall. "Two, you'll never take it alive, and three... well I'll tell if you make out of here alive." 

He pulled a giant lever and pounded a large red button. Giant robot salt shakers started appeared from all around them. 

"Exterminate!" A distorted voice screeched. 

"Exterrrrrminnnate!" Screeched another. 

All of them erupted into a screeching mess of 'Exterminate'. Lucy watched as Harold tried to surpass one, it's slider wisk tased him. Probably sending hundreds of watts through his body. 

"Aren't they amazing?" Davros laughed. "I call them Daleks. They are modeled after the serum you both are trying to get your hands on. Is that really want you want?" 

"Yes." Harold choked out. 

"Harry!" She shouted with concern. 

"Then get used to the sensation of those charges because you'll never get your filthy hands on my serum." With that he left. 

"No! Come back!" She pleaded after him. "Please.." 

She turned to check on her husband, but was greeted with a Dalek instead.

"Exterrrrrminnnate." 

"No, please." She pleaded. "Don't." 

"You shall be exterminated." 

"You can speak?" She couldn't help but ask. 

"Lucy!" Harold shouted from somewhere to her left. "Stop creating small talk." 

"We are more efficent than humans."

"Much more superior." Said another Dalek.

"We are the superior race." A charge blasted through her and everything went black. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Mickey officially hated Clara fucking Oswald. Her persistence on gaining a false confession is insufferable and pathetic. 

"Tell me again, Mr. Smith." She slid the recorder towards him.  "Why were you convicted?" 

"Drug usage." He repeated. "My answer still hasn't changed from the other twenty-five times you asked that." 

"Just following procedure." 

"Isn't there a rule about not being a psychotic bitch and working with the law?" He snorted. 

"JUST ADMIT ROSE HELPED YOU WITH YOUR DRUGS. SHE WAS AN ACCOMPLIST!" She exploded. 

"He's not admitting to anything." Mickey smiled at his lawyer, Danny Pink, as he entered the room. 

"Who are you?" 

"His lawyer." Danny smirked. "He will not answer anything without mee present and accounted for. Can I see the warrant sighed by a judge?" 

"There is no warrant." 

"So, what's the probable cause? I'm assuming there is one." Mr. Pink sat beside Mickey. "Well?" 

"His past. He's a felon." She reminded him. 

"An ex convict as well." Danny said with a smug smirk. "What's that have to do with anything?" 

"It has a lot to do with it!" She exploded. 

"With what exactly?" 

"He and his accomplist Rose Tyler need to be punished for their crimes." 

"What crimes?" 

"Drug trade." She crosses her arms. 

"Who's this Rose Tyler?" He finally asked. 

"She's an officer here at the department. She has everyone fooled with her Bright smile and brilliant ideas they don't see it." 

"She's also my ex." Mickey added. 

"What I'm picking up is that you arrested my client without a solid reason to draw a confession from him. Not only that, you are trying to frame a co-worker because you want to? No, that's not it. You have to." 

"I-" 

"Reading people is what made me one of the best in my field." The lawyer interrupted. "You detective Oswald need great help. Serious help, I suggest you enroll yourself into an institution." 

"Can I go now?" Mickey asked impatiently. 

"Yes, get up." Danny lead Mickey out of the room. 

 

☆☆☆

 

John wished his trainee Mickey Smith isn't Rose's Mickey Smith. He'd hate to get rid of the man, he is brilliant at his work not as good as Martha but still good. Oh Martha, John could only imagine the devistation she'll feel after he kills Mickey. If he kill Mickey. John groaned in frustration. 

Never in a million years he would have guessed he'd be in a situation such as this. His mind was screaming at him from every corner.

Uncle Peter...

River...

Madame Kovarian...

Harold and Lucy Saxon...

Missy...

Mickey...

When did his life get so completely overwhelming? It used to be so simple with just him and Christina. He wished she was right by his side now more than ever. She always gave him courage. 

_"This ring is lovely, John." She had said once. "A bit bloody but still lovely."_

_"It's a lot like you." He placed a kiss to her mouth. "Beautiful with a slight fatal edge."_

_"You're such a sweet talker, John." She laughed cheerfully. "But you didn't need to remove her fingers as well as her tongue."_

_"I couldn't have her telling anyone it was me." He told her. "We don't want to get caught so early in our game."_

_"There's more?" Her eyes sparked with wonder._

_"For you, there's always more." He intertwined their fingers. "You make me feel alive. I've never felt this way in a very long time."_

_"It_ _'s why I'm here." She smiled. "It's why you and I are going to be eternal."_

_"I love the sound of that."_

Mickey emerged from the room, John immediately turned to Rose. Her eyes widened as her breath hitched. To make matters worse Mickey opened his mouth. 

"Hey Rose." 

"Hey Rose?" She fumed. "That's it? You're speaking like we are friends. We are not, and never will be!" 

"Rose, I-" Her hand slammed against his cheek. 

"Don't. Just don't." She sobbed before storming away. 

John noticed the devilish smirk Clara was throwing around. Maybe he has to get rid of two of his alleged friends. John realized that he'll do just about anything to make Rose happy. Just as he did for Christina times before. Of course, Rose can never replace his first love but he's fallen for her. Deeply and madly. 

 

☆☆☆

 

River cautiously turned the corner into the aley way. "Madame Kovarian, what is is that you wanted to tell me in person?"

"I have reason to believe that there are people that are onto you?" Her cold voice sent chills down her spine. 

"Where'd you get an idea like that?" 

"Don't worry about it." Kovarian hissed in reply. "Be cautious or I'll have to make do without you." 

"May I ask who is it that is onto me?" 

"A woman that goes by the name of Rose Tyler." 

"Yes, ma'am." River gritted out. River was beyond furious. Of course it's Rose Tyler, who else could it be? That woman has been stepping on her toes since she arrived. The cherry on top? She's close with John who will be captain soon. Rose will have her job before she can blink. 

River knows what she has to do. Make sure John becoming captain never happens. No matter what it takes. Her phone suddenly went off. 

"Yes, Vastra?" 

"You need to get down here now!" 

"What happened?" She rolled her eyes. 

"Clara happened." 

 

☆☆☆

 

Lucy opened her eyes. She was in a very dark room. A jolt of pain ran through her as she tried to sit up. "Harry?" 

"I'm alright, Lucy." 

"Where are we?" 

"I'm afraid I don't know." He sighed. 

"Do you think those Daleks kidnapped us?" 

"I hope not. Those giant metallic salt shakers have the deadliest wisk and plunger I've ever come across." He said, trying to cheer her up. 

Lucy was too frightened to acknowledge it. She followed his voice and sat comfortably beside her husband. 

"I don't want to die." 

"I won't let you." He wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly. "I promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's for reading and being paitent as hell.


	15. Treasures, Fueds, and Hideaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!

John chased after Rose. "ROSE!" 

"What, John?" She sniffed. 

"Everything will turn out alright, I promise." John held her hand and placed a kiss against her palm. 

"How can you promise such a thing?" She wiped her tear with her free hand. 

"I want to see your smile again." John replied honestly. "I need to see your smile again." 

A deeper meaning hung behind his words, a meaning she couldn't figure out. She simply nodded. She saw herself out of the station and straight into her car. Tears fell freely and her sobs filled the tiny car. 

"Rough day?" Missy's voice came from the back seat. 

Rose jumped. "Missy? Why are you in here? How are you in here?" 

"To see you." She climbed into the passenger's seat. "I don't really know how I got in.. the lack of oxygen was giving me a headache from Hell." 

"GET OUT!" Rose exclaimed. 

"C'mon, say something nice." Missy purred. "So we can get to the talking part." 

"I don't care about the talking part, Missy! You come into my life doing nothing but destroying it! You almost ruined my relationship with John!" 

"You're still with him?" She grimaced. "I thought after-" 

"After you threw me under the damn bus!" 

"Why are you so angry with me?" Missy snapped. "We aren't friends, and you were intrested willingly. The fact that you read it was completely your choice.." 

"Just ...get.. out of my..car." Her voice quivered. "Please." 

"Rose, it may not seem like it, but I care about you. You have serious potential. Plus, I'd like you to step on it. Diggy doesn't like when he isn't moving." 

"You're insane." Rose said bewildered. 

"I know!" Missy squealed. "Isn't it great!" 

Rose did step on. She hated the curiosity filling up within herself. She glanced over at Missy who was having a deep conversation with 'Diggy' about safe sex. 

 "... and that's how you avoid diseases and child support. But if you ask me there's no difference." Missy concluded. 

"I'm sure this Diggy will never have sex again." Rose rolled her eyes. 

"I hope so," replied the mad woman. "I don't have time for his cravings for drama." 

"What did you want to talk about?" She put her car in park. 

"Well, honey." Missy sat up straight. "If you insist. Madame Kovarian believes something's stirring in your station. I saw her and River speaking and rushed all the way over here." 

"What? How'd she know that?" She queried. 

"Beats me." Missy huffed. "Inside man or woman perhaps." 

"Did you catch anything else they had said?" 

"No, but if I were you I'd lay low for awhile." Missy advised.

"Don't worry about that, I was already thinking about vacation." 

"I guess I'll get off here. I have places to see people to do." Opened the car door and slid right out. 

"Don't you mean places to _go_ and people to _see_?" Rose asked her. 

A mischievous grin formed across her features. "Sure." 

"Why tell me?" Rose rushed out. "About River and Madame Kovarian?" 

"Like I said, Rose." Missy purred. "You have serious potential." 

"Goodbye, Missy." Rose's engine roared to life. "Thank you." 

"For what?" It was Missy's turn at curiosity. 

"Being a great friend." Rose drove off. Yet she still caught the look of surprise Missy had. 

 

☆☆☆

 

River glared daggers at Clara from across her office desk. "Why?" 

"Probable cause." Came the same reply. 

"So you've said the past twenty-five times." River leaned over her desk. "Be more specific." 

"Why does it matter? His lawyer ruined everything!" 

"If you want this job you'll tell me." River sighed. "Now speak." 

"Rose Tyler, alright!" Clara exclaimed. "She has everyonefooled with her blond hair and bright personality. She's no good, and I bet you anything she's up to something." 

"Why do you say that?" River's eyes sparked an interest. 

"Many reasons. One, she was reading up John's files. Two, she's been acting secretly. Three, Missy was too comfortable around her. When Missy is comfortable around someone it shouldn't be taken lightly." Clara listed. "Shall I go on?" 

"No. But likely for you I believe you." 

Clara sat agape. "You do? Since when?" 

"It wasn't until recently." 

"Well, lieutenant." Clara laughed dryly. "We have much to discuss." 

"Address me as River when we alone." She replied smugly. "We are partners now." 

"Partners." Confirmed Clara. "I think our first act as partners should needing to go somewhere much more private." 

"Indeed." 

River has never been more pleased that she hired Clara. All it took was time to prove Clara's true skills, and that was to cause people to crumble. If all this works out River might suggest her to Madame Kovarian. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Was this considered as a hostage situation? Did Davros want a ransom? Harold clenched his jaw, that failure of a scientist isn't getting anything from him. His wife shivered beside him, he removed his suit Jacket and covered her. 

"I've got you, Lucy." 

"I-I know." Her teeth clattering loudly. 

A loud cackled disrupted their hushed tones. Harold searched for the direction of the source of the noise. It was nearly impossible, like it was happening all around them. 

"Hello, Harry." An all too familiar voice cooed. Missy. 

"Missy! Show yourself!" 

"With your wife present? How naughty, but if you insust..." Her tone was low and seductive. 

"You psychotic bitch!" Lucy managed to shout. 

"Easy, Mrs. Saxon." Missy purred. "You can join in." 

"Fuck you!" Lucy spat. 

"That's the idea, sweetcheeks." The room brightened and Missy came into sight with Davros in tow. "So, tell me.. how'd you find out about the syrum?"

"What's it to you?" Harold leveled to her. 

"Be honest and I'll consider giving it to you." She smiled wickedly. 

"I have my ways." He scolded the pair. 

"Obviously, now, be more specific." She leaned into his personal space. 

"Kate Stewart." Lucy confessed. 

"Lucy!" Harold hissed as Davros raised a questioning eyebrow. "Kate Stewart?" 

"Why did she tell you?" Missy scoffed. 

"We traded information." He answered truthfully. "She wanted something I had so she offered knowledge. I liked what I heard so I awarded her."

"What did you give her?" 

"Well, Missy." Harold eyes gleamed. "That's a different subject for another day." 

"For your honesty I will grant you the syrum." Missy concluded pulling out a vile from her pocket. "I but I will warn it is unfinished and it isn't one hundred percent guaranteed to work." 

Harold snatched it up. "I'll have my scientists look into it." 

Davros laughed. "As if they can comprehend my syrum." 

"Don't worry about me, Davros." Harold held Lucy close. "We'll be leaving now." 

"Don't plan on telling anyone on what happened here!" Missy called after them. 

"If you do, the Daleks would be more than delighted to take care of you!" Davros added happily. 

 

☆☆☆

 

John stalked back and forth. Why is this his life? But he couldn't just sit back and dwell on the fact that somebody he trusted hurt somebody he's falling for. Yes, he admits that he's falling for Rose. But never mind that he has to deal with Mickey. 

Mickey and Clara will soon cease to exist and John couldn't be anymore thrilled. That would ensure Rose's safety and happiness. Oh how he missed her smile. Her bright contagious smile. 

"John?" Vastra asked. "You were zoned out." 

"Yeah? Sorry." 

"Don't be. What's on your mind?" She asked him. 

"Mickey Smith." He sighed. "I believed I knew him.. Trusted him even! But he turned out to be someone else entirely." 

"Don't dwell on someone else's past." Vastra advised. "He probably hates himself aready." 

"I can't just let go. He hurt Rose." 

"She's my friend too, John." She said. "But you need to let it go." 

"Let it go? LET IT GO? She was abused and you want me to let it go?" John fumed. "I will never let anything such as this go, Vastra. Never." 

"I didn't mean it like that." She tried. 

"How'd you mean it, then? Enlighten me." 

"I-I uh.." Her voice trailed off. 

"Exactly as I thought." He practically spat. "Don't pretend to care when you evidently don't." 

He didn't wait for her reply, and left her where she stood. He needed to let off some stram.. he needed to talk to Martha. 

"Is Mickey alright?" Her frantic voice not missing a beat. 

"Yeah, he's alright." John tried to sound relieved when all he wanted to do is strangle someone. 

"Thank goodness." She drew a tired laugh. "I was growing worried." 

"I'm going to stay here and see if I can figure out what Clara wanted with Mickey. Tell Rory to forward all Mickey's belonging to the main office." 

"Wait-why? Is there something you aren't telling me?" 

"It isn't my place to tell, Martha." He scolded the floor. "I have to go." 

Her fumbled attempt to stop him from hanging up failed. He ended the call and trotted towards the lieutenant's office. 

"Rose does know something about those drugs that Mickey Smith used to supply." 

"Clara, you know you should go around pointing fingers without logical evidence." River's tone stretched a smile across his features. 

"I just had him where I wanted him, I couldn't help myself."

"Control yourself! We can't be working together if you continue to act selfishly and recklessly." John's smile dropped. 

Shit! 

How didn't he see this coming? Two people who never get along are working together against Rose.

"Oh Rose, precious Rose. People want to hurt you." He said amongst himself. "But don't worry, love. I'll stop anyone who even desires to come between us. No matter what it takes." 

John knew eliminating Rose's threats at once would look bad towards him. Especially after his minor eruption with Vastra. Not to forget his odd behavior towards Martha. Aaaand his practical love confession to Rose. 

John facepalmed with a groan. Why must he do this to himself? He's getting thrown off his 'A' game. This happened once before with Christina. John will never allow what happened to Christina fall to Rose. Besides, it's least likely considering Rose isn't involved like Christina was. 

There was one thing that was clear to John, and that was telling Rose. 

"John Smith?" A feminine voice pulled him from his thoughts. "I'm Toshiko Sato tech expert."

"Hello!" He conjured his merry voice. "You're new."

"Yes, sorry to bother, but you might want to see your way out." Her voice was hesitant. 

"Why?" 

"Vastra requested you to leave." Her apologetic eyes seemed sincere. 

"Why didn't she tell me?" He crowded into her personal space. 

"I don't know, sir." Tosh said nervously. 

"Well, I'll be seeing you around." He backed away with a bright smile. 

 

☆☆☆

 

If Rose knew how to do anything it was laying low. She wasn't as good as she thought considering Mickey..   But she wouldn't label herself terrible at it. 

"Rose, love." Her mother said from the other line of her phone. "You still there?" 

"Yes, mom." She assured. "Just like I said. I'll be there tomorrow at four pm." 

"Can't wait for you to get here." Her mom sighed of relief. "I have so much to tell you." 

"Can't wait." She said and meant it. She needed domestic gossip with her mom. She needed normal. For that she needed to get as far away from the Smiths as possible and as soon as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so shit... my job is pulling me in all different directions I can't even focus.


	16. With Distance The Heart Grows Fonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN MORE THAN A MONTH! I'M REALLY SORRY!  
> WARNING!  
> THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES BLOODPLAY/KINK!  
> carry on, and enjoy!

She's gone. 

Rose's gone. 

Her apartment empty, unlocked, and dark. 

John can't believe she slipped right out of his fingers. She could be in danger.. she is most likely running to safety. After what Clara pulled, it would send anyone running to the hills. 

He's getting a serious case of dé ja vu. Years ago with Christina...

Oh Christina, why must she haunt John this way. Hadn't she had enough from his restless nights, and now during his active mornings. 

Is Christina jealous? No, that's impossible. It's John, he's feeling guilty for falling for Rose. He fell for Rose when he promised eternal love to Christina. John shook his head she's gone, and Rose's here. 

But can one shake off a love that shaped them into who they are today? 

John can do what most sane people do, convince himself that Christina would want him to be happy. 

But then again he isn't sane, is he? 

John needed to make sure she was alright, where she was, and if she's going to return. He needed her! She puts his demons to rest, and he liked that for a change. As much as he loved Christina she fueled his demons. Made them restless, and that didn't end well.

He needs whatever he has with Rose to never end. 

"C'mon, John." He told himself. "You need to keep your life in motion. Go to work." 

To work as The Doctor. 

 _"Yes, kill them all. Do it for me."_ Would be something that Christina would say in a situation like this. He would know. She's done it before. 

Like many of his memories with his first love, this particular one happened years ago. John and Christina had just terrorizing the new admitted paitents. 

_"You're so hot when you rile them up, Johnny." She purred, her hand sat comfortably on his chest. "I feel like you should be rewarded."_

_"Is that so, beloved?" He asked smugly._

_"Mhm." She confirmed as she pressed her body against his._

_"What are we waiting for?" He lifted her high enough for her to wrap her legs around his lean abdomen. He laid her gently on the bed behind them._

_"Ooh, such a gentleman." She giggled._

_"Only for you." He slowly unbuttoned her hospital gown. It slid right off, revealing her plump breasts. He mouthed at her right nipple as his free hand cupped the other._

_Christina's soft pants encouraging him to get a bigger response. He trailed kisses down her torso, then proceed to spread her legs. His left a hot trail of his tongue across her folds._

_Christina's breath hitched audibly. She gripped tightly onto his hair urging him to continue. John smirked against her delicious heat before sucking onto her wet cunt. His head bobbing back and forth._

_"Johnny.. please.. just fuck me." She begged._

_He rose from between her legs with a chuckle. "Well, if the lady insists."_

_Within seconds he removed his uniform andtossed it aside. His cock half hard, and red. Christina reached down and began stroking it. Slowly and seductively. It was too much for John to handle. His brain turned into complete mush._

_"Easy there, tiger." She purred at the now hardened length, then placed a kiss to the head. Her tongue tracing the slit before retreating._

_"Fuuuck." He gritted through his teeth._

_"That's the idea, John." She laughed. "Fuck me."_

_John didn't wait for any further instruction. He thrusted into her needy heat. Harder and harder than the first. Her screams had gotten louder with each thrust._

_"Love, baby," She panted against his mouth. "I'm close."_

_"Cum." He replied breathlessly._

_She cried out his name as she reached her climax, and John wasn't far behind._

_"We should to this often." Christina broke the silence._

_"Agreed." He placed a sweet kiss to her temple. "Everything is better when I'm with you."_

_Whatever it was she was going to say got cut off by two guards. "You two are in so much trouble!"_

_"Mm, no." Christina sat up facing both guards.. "I don't think so."_

_"What are you doing?" The second one's voice trailed off as she catwalked over to them. Who is, unlike John, still completely undressed._

_"Ohh nothing." She mused. Then swiftly snatched the first guard-Officer Ryan's-gun. "Just having fun."_

_John watched as she seductively licks the gun in her hand. Her free hand tweeking her nipples. John took his chance with the distracted officers, and grabbed officer Kyle's gun. That didn't seem enough to bring them back to reality. So John cocked the gun soundly, and pointed it at it's former owner._

_"Now that I have your attention, and your weapons." John began. "You'll be answering to me."_

_"Why did you cut my fun short?" Christina pouted. Her nipples were puffy, and looked ravishing._

_"I didn't like them eye fucking you." He managed to reply._

_"Make them stop." She simply replied. "Kill them. Do it for me. It's the only way."_

_John looked at her with a fond smile. "Let's do it together."_

_John wrapped an arm around his beloved's waist. "One the count of three."_

_The officers fumbled trying to bolt out of the room. The couple shared a loving look with each other then shouted "Three!"_

_Both officers dropped. Christina dipped her fingers in the spilled bloods smearing it across her chest. Soft moans falling from her lips as she does so. John dipped both his index and middle finger, and joined her little blood fest._

_"Paint me, John." She panted. "With the blood of over enemies. Make me your masterpiece."_

_She settled on the cool floor of the room. Her legs spread and her arms behind her balancing her arched back. John coated.both hands, and massaged her breasts. He dragged his fingers down her abdomen, legs, and arms. Until she was indeed a thing of masterpiece._

_"You look so beautiful." He breathed out. "Your body was created to be worshipped by me."_

_"Prove it." She challenged._

_And he did. Multiple times in a row._

 

☆☆☆

 

Matt stared blankly at the wall of his office. His paranoia getting the best of him. River hasn't walked into his office all day, and that put him on edge. She was always there to harass him! She'd go out of her way just to make him uncomfortable for her personal pleasure. 

"Matt?" Jack asked his tone laced with worry. 

"Hmm." 

"You've blanked out." He gestured at the doodles that covered his once neat notes. 

"Shit! I don't know what's come over me." He hissed. 

"I do." Jack sighed. "It's River." 

"Jack! Don't be so loud." He glanced at the door. "She might hear." 

"She's still in her office with Clara." Jack said dismissively. "They seem busy." 

Matt gave him odd expression. "Whatever punishment Clara's getting is well deserved." 

Jack let out a huff. "Yeah. Her mysterious grudge towards Rose is getting out of hand." 

"Where's Rose anyway?" He raised a questioning brow. 

"Beats me." Jack shrugged effortlessly. "I'm sure John's with her." 

"That's a relief. I should continue with my work before Amy comes back." Matt faced his working, praying that Jack would leave him. And he did. 

Matt tried his best to give his undivided attention to the paperwork before, but failed miserably. His thoughts on River, Clara, and a missing Rose. He decided to call her. 

Her phone rang lazily, until she finally picked up."Hey Matt." 

"Don't 'Hey, Matt' me! Where are you?" He asked bewildered. 

"I'm leaving town. Look, I can't talk right now I'm driving-" 

"No," he interrupted her. "Don't give me that bullshit. "Talk." 

"I need to get away from everyone at the station. I need time for myself." 

"Will you come back?" He eventually asks. 

"Yes, Matt?" She asks. 

"Yeah?"

"I uh.... take care, and tell John I'm sorry."attention could tell that wasn't what she intended on saying. 

"Sorry for what?" 

"All the trouble I've caused him." Her voice was shaky. "And his family." 

"Or you could tell him him when you return." He attempted to lighten the mood. "By the way, you didn't cause any trouble." 

"I guess so. Bye." 

"See you soon, Rose." The line went dead. Matt nerves surprisingly settled. 

At least for now. 

 

☆☆☆

 

"The burning sensation is decreasing." Harry hissed clutching onto his arm.  

Lucy shook the remaining of the syrum in her hand, and watched the little bubbles burst. "This seems like a trick. Taking something so dangerous so easily, it must be a trick." 

"Lucy, enough of your nonsense." Harry retorted. "It's giving me a headache." 

"Are you sure it isn't all that syrum running through your viens?" She remarked. 

"It's going to help us gain power." He scolded his wife. 

"All the power that you already have!" She shot back. "You're doing all this for your ego." 

"You were on board with this plan?" He crunched up his face in confusion. "What happened?"

"Those Daleks." She confessed. "What if you turn into a mindless robot like them?" 

"John's perfectly fine." Harry said defensively. 

"Is he now? Is he really?" She crossed her arms. "That man clearly has a mental illness of some sort." 

"Love, everything will be fine." He stretched out his arm. "Insert the rest." 

She grumbled as the pointy syringe filled with the syrum. "I hope it's all worth it, dear." 

"It will be." Her husband said stubbornly. 

She held her husband as he cried out in pain. Her hands fiddled his hair as an attempt of comfort. "It'll be over soon." 

"I know." She petted his hair "I know." 

 

☆☆☆

 

John stalked Mickey's apartment. Hesitant to actually approach his former friend. But he has to do it. It's the only way for Rose to feel safe. 

There's no going back now. 

John took a deep breath then calmly knocked on his door. Mickey opened the door with a confused look on his facE. 

"John? What are you-" John cut him off with a morphine coated cloth. 

John dragged the unconscious body further into the apartment, andremembering to lock the door behind him. He wasn't going to risk getting caught with someone as low as Mickey Smith. 

Not today.  

Not ever. 

John practically sang as he set up his murder room. The trainee's living room was plastered with plastic wrap, including the trainee himself. It was moments away until Mickey awoke. When he did John greeted him with a huge smile. 

"Hello, Mickey." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of short I know! Next chapter will be focusing on Clara/River team up and more Rose!  
> Leave a comment!  
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Redemption and Revenge Come Hand in Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONGGGGGG! I'M SOOOO SORRY!   
> PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

"Hello, Mickey." John offered a probably

"John-" John's hand plastered against Mickey's mouth muffling the rest of his words. 

"No talking." He tapped his ear with his free hand. "Listen. You've done questionable things in your life that you most likely regret." 

His former friend swallowed thickly. John simply continued. "I'm sure one of those regrets are are Rose. I quite like her, and I don't like seeing her upset. You, filth, made her so upset she fled the city." 

Mickey gasped when John released him. "John,  I don't understand what's gotten into you."

"No, no, no, my friend." He laughed as decided on which weapon to use. "Not John. I'm The Doctor." 

"What?" Mickey asked in disbelief. 

John smirked at scalpel in his hand. "C'mon, Mickey, you're wrapped in plastic wrap, tied down to a table, and I have a scalpel." 

Reality seemed to strike because Mickey began resisting his restraints. This poor attempts at freedom caused The Doctor to preen at his work. "How? How could have you been in two places at once?" 

"I never claimed to be two places at once." He shrugged. "I just always made sure I had an alibi." 

"You used your connection to the station? When I get out of here I'll have everyone know the truth." 

"There's no escaping fate, Mickey" he scoffed. "You'll get what you deserve." 

"What's that?" 

Admittedly, the Doctor was taken aback from this sudden courage. "Well... I haven't decided that quite yet. How about I just go about my business, and when I figure it out I'll let you know? Hmm?" 

He watched Mickey grimace at the touch of his cool scalpel running across his cheek. His dark crimson blood soaking the plastic. Excitement ran throughout the Doctor's body knowing that Mickey will make such a breath taking masterpiece. 

A masterpiece he'll share with his Rose. 

The Doctor dug his trusty scalpel a little deeper. The tormented scream pulled out of Mickey's lungs rushed him with excitement. 

The Doctor slapped a thick strip of tape on his victim's mouth. "Hush now, Mickey. You don't want our little party to end so soon do you?" 

Mickey started to scream from beneath his sealed lips. The Doctor rolled his eyes, hashing Mickey across his throat. "I wanted you last. You gave me no choice." 

 

☆☆☆

 

True, Clara is teaming up with River to rid themselves of Rose. But Clara would never swoop so slow to call herself her partner. Clara was her priorities straight, once Rose's gone so is her alliance with River Song.

"...we're excited." Amy ended her yammering about her pregnancy. 

"I'm so happy for you two. Congratulations." Jenny Flint pulled Amy into a fourth hug. 

"You're keeping out the most important part, Amy." Astrid urged. "Is it a boy or girl?" 

"Don't think you're pulling that out of me yet." She laughed. "Don't try asking Rory either." 

Clara joined in the laughter. As Vastra began lecturing about returning to the investigation regarding Captain Peter's death threats, Clara lead herself over to Dr. Owen Harper and Speacialist Toshiko Sato.

"Hey, I'm Clara." She introduced herself. 

"We've heard." Dr. Harper remarked. "I'm sure you know who we are. What do you want?"

"Owen, don't be mean." Chided 

"I'm being real, Tosh." He gritted out not breaking away from  Clara's gaze. "What. Do. You. Want." 

Clara remained unfazed."Why are you so sure I want something?" 

"It's because you do," he replied stubbornly. "Spit it out, or leave us be." 

"Fine. Have you seen Rose-" 

"Stop right there." His hand flew up to her face. "We don't wish to take part in your anti-Rose schemes, right Tosh?" 

"R-right, Owen." Toshiko stammered. 

"Are you sure, Tosh?" Clara taunted. "You don't seem so sure." 

"I am." She replied simply. "Rose is a good person, and your foolish hatred needs to stop." 

 "So you heard of that?" She asked with false embarrassment. 

"Everyone in this station witnessed it, Clara." Owen said abruptly. 

She didn't walkway without giving him the side eye. "Hmph." 

If she can't pull information out of anyone she'll have to resort to the big guns. She invited herself into Lieutenant Song's office. 

"A new captain? Who would that be? John, seriously?" River snapped into the phone. 

Clara took a seat, intrest starting to peak. 

"I could become the captain!" River paused. "What do you mean he's more qualified? He has zero experience!" 

Clara knew where this was headed. She knew for a fact Captain Peter recommended John. She saw that miles away, way before he told them about it. 

"You can't say that there is no one to replace me. Chris can take my place! He has been ready!" She growled. 

She tapped her fingers impatiently. "FINE!" 

"Rough day?" Clara didn't bother hiding her smirk. 

"You have no idea." River groaned. "John is becoming Captain, my divorce, and where the hell is Rose?" 

"That's why I'm here," Clara sighed. "I couldn't locate her, and I need you to force Toshiko to do it." 

"Alright." She answered. "Is there anything else?" 

"No." Clara straightened her clothes. "I'll return to my desk." 

If there's one thing Clara was sure about it's that they need to work fast. With John as the new Captain he'll have Rose under his overprotective eye. 

 

☆☆☆

 

The Doctor stared blankly at Mickey's barely recognizable corpse. He didn't know what to take away from the man who hurt Rose. Nothing about him stood out. Nothing about him was perfect. The Doctor doesn't take imperfections well... 

He pulled out the butchers knife from the table beside him and began aggressively disembody the dead man. When the Doctor reached his hands, he stopped. There was a small tattoo of a Rose on his palm right below the thumb. 

The Doctor severed the hand carefully, not wanting to ruin the tattoo. It was perfect and beautiful all at once and the Doctor wanted it. No, he needed it. 

"Rose will love this, Mickey. Thank you." 

He picked up the pace in need to get home, and freeze his new prized possession. But he took his time removing the evidence he didn't need the police on his trail. At least not now. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Rose relaxed into the hot cup of tea "Thanks, mom." 

"It's nothimg, dear." She joined her on the furniture. "You haven't said a word about your job. Since you arrived." 

"That's because I arrived under a hour ago." Rose reminded her mom. 

"C'mon, Rose, out with it." Jackie urged on. "Talk to me about your co-workers. Are they cute?" 

"Mom!" She whined. 

"That's a yes, isn't it?" 

"Yes, and no." She gave in. 

"How'd you mean that?" 

"There's John." She smiled to herself. "The station that work at is practically ran my his family." 

"What's his job then? He better not be a freeloader." 

"Far from that." She smiled at the warm memory of John's features. "He's a children's doctor." 

"The two best qualities of a man," Jackie nodded. "A doctor and cares for children." 

"He has one his own. Jenny, her name is." Rose sighed. "But she's a teenager." 

"Blimey! How old is your John?" 

Rose didn't blush at that. She didn't. "He's pretty young, mom. You could relax." 

"So he was a teen father." She pieced together. "Have you met Jenny's mom?"

"I uh, I never asked." Was all Rose said. 

"That's alright." Jackie dismissed. "You could always asked when you see him again." 

"About that... I don't think I could face him." Rose admitted. "I left without saying anything." 

"Why would you do that?" Her mom's voice heavy with concern. "What's wrong? Are you pregnant?" 

"No! Mom, no!" Rose choked out. "We had a falling out. That's all, I swear." 

"Oh honey, all couples fight." Her mom placed a comforting hand on her thigh. "Give it time. He'll come to his senses." 

"Thanks, mom." Rose smiled. 

If only her troubles we're thar simply, Rose thought to herself. Sometimes she found herself thinking if all of this is even worth John. She feels her sanity slowly graining lately. 

She doesn't need to suffer. There are plenty of police opening she could take part of. Rose couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in her chest for even thinking about abandoning Matt. Matt isn't like John, he can't handle River. 

Which is why Rose has to honest back. But not now. Tomorrow isn't looking good either.

".. Rose? Rose, love, you blanked out." Jackie quickly got to her feet. "You must be exhausted." 

She didn't reply, only nodded weakly. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Lucy quietly left her house as Harold rested. She needed to know what that liquid was made out of, the effects of it not being complete, and the survival rate of her husband. She needed to back to Lab Skaro. 

The memory of those Daleks sent shivers down her spine. They were so cruel and so alienated. How'd Davros create them? An even better question .. why did he? 

Lucy pushed the heavy metal doors open and squeezed through the small opening. She didn't bother calling out into the darkness. The last thing Lucy needed was a repetition of last times visit. But she's alone this time. No Harold to push people around and get them in danger. 

Lucy was simply Lucy. She wasn't important to anyone. 

"Mrs. Saxon?" Davros' voice startled her. "What a pleasant surprise." 

"Davros, we need to speak about that poison you gave Harry."

"Poison," the mad scientist laughed. "There couldn't be a better word to describe it." 

"What was in it, and you said it was incomplete? How so?" 

"Good questions, Mrs. Saxon." He spoke carefully. "Why don't you join me for tea?" 

"No offense, but I don't trust you." She replied. 

"Smart woman." He complimented. "Why does a smart woman like you associated herself with a man like Saxon?" 

"Because we love each other." She snapped. "Are you going to answer my questions or not? I have places to be." 

"I'm sure Harold can breathe on his own for a few hours." Davros laughed. "Follow me." 

Lucy cautiously shadowed the man. The lab unsettling. Too quiet. "Where are the Daleks?" 

"Don't about them. There's minding there own business." 

Lucy cocked an eyebrow. "What business do they go about doing?" 

"You ask way too many questions." He retorted. "Soon you'll be become more trouble than your worth." 

They reached the main lab. Lucy watched all the machines, and mysterious liquids. "Is this the syrum you gave Saxon?" 

"No, I stopped making that. No one wants to buy it." 

"Does someone want to buy your Daleks?" She asked him. 

His smile tightened. "Yes, in fact. Someone does." 

"Is it Missy? I wouldn't tryst of I were you." Lucy tapped the glass that held crimson goo." 

"Careful!" He lead her away from the glass case. "It isn't Missy." 

"As long as it isn't that woman." Lucy laughed. "She's terrible." 

"There are people far more dangerous people than Missy, Mrs. Saxon." He told her. "Keep that in mind." 

"Okay," she said. "Now what's going to happen to my husband. Don't leave anything out." 

 

☆☆☆

 

"She's out of town?" Clara leaned over Toshiko's shoulder. 

"She ran." River noted. "Do you know what they say about runners, Clara?" 

"That they're guilty." Clara smirked mischievously. 

"Get john on the phone." River ordered Tosh. "He must have known about this." 

"Yes, ma'am." Tosh scurried away. 

"River, I don't think John knows about her leaving." Clara pointed out. 

"Me too, I just want to see him fall apart." River laughed humorlessly. 

 

☆☆☆

 

John had just exited the shower feeling guilty fresh and anew. His phone rang mercilessly. It's an unknown number. 

"Hello?" 

John, it's Tosh." The voice said. "Come to the station it's about Rose." 

"I'm on my way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	18. Every Rose Has It's Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know police departments work so don't hold this against me

Just as John's phone was put down, it rang once more. He answered impatiently not bother checking who it was. "Yes?"

"Congratulations!" A preppy voiced cheered. "Your applications have been verified. As of right now you are captain of the London Department of Police!" 

"Thank you.." He spoke as he started up his engine. 

"Your ceremony will take place-" 

"That won't do." He spoke carefully. "There is so much happening we can't afford a ceremony." 

"I knew there was a reason you were the perfect fit." The woman replied. "I'll be there tomorrow bright and early to hand you your badge." 

"Is it possible I stop by and take it? I need to clear things out from the Hospital I currently work at." John 

"It isn't unheard of," She laughed brightly. "I'll be waiting." 

"You won't wait for long." 

 

☆☆☆

 

River glared at Tosh."Are you sure he said he'll be on his way?" 

"Yes." Tosh squeaked a response. 

"Alright, I'm here." John's voice echoed through the station. "Where's River?" 

"Her office." River heard Jack answer. 

Within seconds John entered her office. "What?" 

"Is this how you treat an old friend? " She asked smugly. 

"You're no friend of mine." He said with distaste. 

"Ouch." She winced in mock hurt. "Anyway, I'm here to show a few things then proceed with a few questions." 

Without waiting for a response from John she revealed the screen to him. "Why's Rose out of town?" 

John examined the screen for a moment then faced River. "Maybe, well I don't know for sure, it's the fucking fact that Clara brought her abuser into her workplace. That happens to be a police station! Correct me if I'm wrong, Tosh." 

"Tosh, ignore him!" River ordered. 

"Alright." She nodded ignoring River's protests. 

"Digging into Rose's file is a violation, correct?" 

"Yes."

"That's her cell isn't it?" He pointed at orb that indicated where Rose was right outside of London by a few cities over. 

"Yes." Tosh nodded again. 

"Hacking ones phone is another violation unless of suspicious actions, correct?

"You're right." 

"Enough wasting my time, John-" 

"Forcing a technician to hack into a employees cell is a violation. Isn't that right, Tosh?" John interrupted the lieutenant. 

"Y-Yes that's right." 

John took a seat behind River's desk and stretched his feet across the desk knocking over everything that once stood there. "So that's three violations. How many violations does on need to be fired, Clara?" 

When Clara refused to answer. He took a deep breath, "Clara." 

"One, one violation per person." She gritted through her clenched teeth. 

"Three violations." John held up three fingers. "Three of you.. I wonder how's that going to turn out." 

"Who do you think you are to threaten me with my job?" Lieutenant Song shouted at John. 

"Your new boss, as of fifteen minutes ago." John flashed her badge with an shit eating grin. "Say good-bye to this office, River. I have a better person in mind for this seat." 

"Who's that?" 

"Vastra." He leaned over and said in a stage whisper. "I've always like her more than you." 

"You can't just throw me out of here, I have rights!" River snapped. 

"You threw those rights straight out of the window when you forced Toshiko to do your dirty work." Then he smiled at Tosh, "You can return to your job. I'm not firing you.

"You'll need to consult the board before firing us." Clara straightened her posture. 

"Where do you think I obtain this badge?" He waved it in her face. "The board of directors. I told them in advance my plans before arriving here." 

"They were okay with you firing us?!" Clara felt her blood boiling. 

John laughed, "They were thrilled, but I then suggested to throw you in prison..." 

"YOU ARE NOT THROWING ME INTO PRISON!" 

John simply smirked, "Have have this office vacant by tomorrow morning." 

Both women stood there in shock as they watched John walk away. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Matt nearly shot through the ceiling when John shared the news with him. "This is amazing! I can't wait for you to fire River!" 

"I'm not going to." John sighed. 

"What? Why?" 

"I want her in my sight as long as possible." John placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Everything will turn out fine." 

"Okay.." Matt breathed out. "Are you going to call Rose?" 

"I, uh, um.." The new captain stammered. 

"Call her, John. Don't be stupid." 

John took a few deep breaths and dialed Rose's quickly before his courage fell flat. 

"John?" Her voice was soft and barely audible. 

"Rose! Hey..." His voice trailed off. 

"John is everything alright? It's eleven-thirty at night." 

"Yes, Rose. Everything is going swimmingly." He smiled into the phone. "I'm captain now, and I debunked River to front desk." 

Rose laughed in reply, "No way!" 

"Yes way! You should've seen the look on her miserable face." 

"I'd pay to see that." She laughed softly. 

John hasn't heard a laugh that beautiful in years. "When are you coming back?" 

".... I don't know, John. I don't want to face Mickey." 

John desperately wanted to tell her he killed that son of a bitch. But he held his tongue. For now. 

"I understand," he paused. "But do me a favor?" 

"What's that?" 

"Come back. It doesn't need to be today or tomorrow. .. just come back." John's grip tightened on his phone. "Promise me." 

"I will. I promise." 

 

☆☆☆

 

"Goodbye, John." 

"Not goodbye. Never that." 

There it is.That desperate tone he used before she left London. She had to fight the urge to pack all her belongings and run to back to him. 

"What should I say then? If not goodbye?" 

"How about, 'I'll see you soon,'?" 

"I'll see you soon, John. Good night." 

"Good night, Rose." 

The silence of her room filled her with unease after John's call. Rose carefully crept down to her mother's kitchen for a soothing cup of tea. 

Half way through her cup, she received a text from an unknown number. 

 

**Stay where you are**

Rose debated whether to reply or not. But curiosity over came her. 

**?Who's this**

**Doesn't matter. Do Not Go Back.**

 

Rose stared at the words, trying to calculate the possibilities of the messenger being Missy. But then tone isn't Missy at all, or it's what Missy wants her to believe. 

Rose powered off her phone and forced her way into her room. But Rose couldn't fall back asleep. Her mind kept wandering and wandering. Is it possible that the mystery person was around her listening in on the conversation. Whoever it was must be on the side with John at the station. 

Whoever they are Rose is uncertain whether to trust them or not. She is done giving people the benefit of the doubt. All she has to do is to look out for herself and only herself because if it's one thing she learned as a police officer it's trust no one but yourself. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Tosh felt a sense of relief when the news came that Rose read the intended message. She's had enough of Madame Kovarian and her being forced to spy on River. In the begining, Tosh believed that all she was doing is keeping a profile on River's loyal. If she knew how cruel her intentions were from the start Tosh would've never joined this department. 

She doesn't regret it now that's she's here... she does regret lying to Owen. One person makes up for all the bad she's trying to prevent. Now there's only space for her to be cautious. 

Tosh has double-crossed every boss she had up until now. Madame Kovarian believes herself to be what truly drives Tosh to always succeed. The truth is Tosh is only waiting for the right timeto over throw Kovarian and her assassins. 

Once she's gotten rid of them, she'd take on Harold Saxon and his entire empire so she can rejoin her partner in crime. 

"-are you alright, Tosh?" John's voice startled her. 

"Yes," She forced a smile. 

John held his gaze on her before speaking. "Are you sure? You're tense." 

"I'm fine, just exhausted." She lied. 

"You'll be able to leave soon," John assured with a warm smile. He faced the station. "Can I have everyone's attention?" 

Everyone's eyes turned to John. "As of today I'm your new captain. My first notion as such is to reassign a few potions." 

Tosh noticed that shock the overcame everyone. She took notice of River peaking from behind the blinds in her office. Or her soon to be former office. 

"As well as reassigning I'm going to transfer a few of you to a different department. As you all know the London Department of Police is over hired in the officers. We don't have the resources to supply to everyone. At the board of directors I made a suggestion to support our neighboring department in Cardiff." 

A eruption of protests broke out throughout the station. Tosh gritted her teeth at the sight of River smirking at the chaos, and Tosh has a feeling Clara is having a much fun. 

"MY DECISION IS FINAL!" Their new captain bellowed. "Jack, you're  the lieutenant at Cardiff. Donna you're a detective by his side." 

"Lieutenant." Jack smiled smugly. "You should have started with that." 

"Just a detective? Oi, I I should be head detective." Donna pouted. 

"That's for Jack to decide." He reasoned. "For our London Department Vasant will be taking over as Lieutenant." 

The news seemed to catch Vastra by surprise. The department erupted in applause that's was initiated by Jenny. 

"John, I have a question how is it that you that you have a say in both departments in two different cities?" Amy questioned. 

"Well, Amy, it happens that the last captain from Cardiff has been thrown into prison so I am the temporary Captain for that department." 

"No this can't be happening! You cannot be two captains and a doctor!" River Street SC emerged from her hiding place. 

"It is happening, River." John smirked gleefully. "And there isn't anything you can do to stop me. Oh, Clara?" 

"Yes." She choked out miserably. 

"At the board of directors they requested for you to take a psych evaluation test.." He spoke with authority. "If you fail.. bye bye career, and hello insane asylums. Or prison."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for taking so long


	19. When Thing Are Bad Expect Them To Get Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FREE FROM FINALS!

Lucy Saxon wanted to scream out from frustration at the very cryptic scientist. "Stop dancing around the topic, Davros. Please be straight foward with me... Is my husband going to die?" 

"Depends on your husband's ability to withstand pain.." The mad scientist sighed. "You see, John had lacked empathy toward himself and others ever since he was a child. Still does matter of factly. That certain mutation saved his life. Saxon on the other hand is normal but strong. There's a fifty percent it'll go either way. 

"John can't feel anything? How?" 

"No one can't ever feel.." Davros laughed. "But he, unlike anyone I have ever met, is able to turn off his feelings. Like a light switch if you will. But on the days he craved a rush of anything at all it was impossible to stop him.." 

"I know John had a dark past." She scoffed. "Nearly everyone knows." 

"Don't get me wrong, Mrs. Saxon," he voiced. "Nobody knows what actually went down."

"What happened?" Lucy tried. 

"I can't say, but what I can tell you if your husband does survive the serum seek out Sylvia Noble. She coached John back to normal after he was injected." 

"Sylvia..." Lucy said grudgingly. "Davros?" 

"Yes."

"What is the true nature of this serum? My husband believes it to be great intelligence."

Davros raised an eyebrow, "What do you believe it is?" 

Lucy pondered for a moment. No one has ever asked her what she thought of the serum or thus entire situation with the serum or Madame Kovarian. Not even Harold. "I'm not sure.. But it isn't intelligence."

"How are you so sure?" 

"There's no such thing as artificial intelligence not without flaw, and John is flawless." 

"Whether one is flawed or flawless is entirely an opinion."

"What's not to say that's your opinion on my opinion?" 

"You're a clever woman, Mrs. Saxon. The main purpose of the serum was to extract John's violent urges."

"What would have been left of him?" 

Davros laughed at the question. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "Am I entertaining you?"

"No, no." He was able to reply. "It's that I hadn't even thought of that. Not a single being that was a part of the experiment either. The world needs people like you, Lucy. Kind hearted and open minded."

"Thank you, Davros. Do enjoy the rest of your day." 

"I will. Now go Harold probably needs assistance breathing." 

Lucy laughed sweetly as she exited the lab  She needed to speak with Sylvia as soon as possible. The fate of her husband's live relied on it. 

"Lucy? You're back already?" Sylvia Noble scoffed. 

"I need to speak with you," 

"Regarding John Smith," Lucy stepped up. "I was told you're the go-to woman," 

"I don't know what you're-" 

"After the serum," Lucy interrupted. "How'd you bring him back to normal?" 

"Here's the thing, I never did." 

"What do you mean 'I never did,' you're lying!" 

"If you'd like to come in I will gladly explain." 

 

☆☆☆

 

"Psych Evaluation test?" Ashildr snapped. "She's made a few mistakes that doesn't mean she's insane!" 

"Ashildr, just take a deep breath." John instructed. "She's done more than a few mistakes. She knows it." 

"I'll take the test only to prove to you that I'm more than alright." 

Whatever Ashildr was going to say got interrupted by Vastra. "We just got a call reporting a murder down at Milford road. The body has been identified as Mickey Smith."

"Mickey? Isn't he the man that Clara brought in." Owen asked no one in particular. 

"Yeah.. it is." John replied quietly. 

"John! You knew him, didn't you? I'm so sorry." Jenny Flint gasped. 

"Who could've done this? The reports show that is something we've never seen before." Vastra began. "I believe it to be a new serial killer." 

"Who would have the intentions of killing Mickey-" 

"Rose could have." Clara suggested from the side. 

"You are more of a suspect than Rose." Jack scoffed. "He didn't help you succeed with whatever you wanted. You probably got fed up and wiped him out. " 

"I-I need some air." John commented with false grief. 

"I didn't do anything!" Clara was quick to defend herself. 

"As the new lieutenant I declare Clara main suspect and strip her from her duties until proven innocent." Vastra smirked. 

John didn't wait another moment, he slipped out of the station. He needed to call Martha because he needed to sound 'distraught'.

"John, is it true? Mickey's gone?" Martha choked between sobs. 

"Yes, he's dead." 

"Find the killer, you need to. Make them sorry for hurting someone we care about." 

"I-I will." John forced himself to reply. He wanted so desperately to laugh in her sorry face and reveal he ended that piece of shit's life and he isn't sorry. 

But that will have to wait. John wants Rose by his side. He wants to share his accomplishments with her as his queen. He wants her to create masterpieces with him. 

"Johnny boy," Missy's voice startled him. 

John eyed her as she approached him. "What are you doing here?" 

"Why I've come baring news that concerns you in more than one way." Missy snatched his phone out of his hand. "Who's Martha? She seems desperate to text you thirty times."

"She's no one to concern yourself with. What is it you need to tell me." 

"Harold Saxon got his dirty hands on a bottle of D.A.L.E.K, and the odds are he's going to survive. If anyone knows how dangerous that serum could be it's you. You're a living proof." 

"My past-"

"I know 'is very dark', but do you know what is very dark?" 

He sighed painfully. "Enlighten me."

"Your chances of survival, Doctor." Missy let out a cackle. "I'm impressed I hadn't pieced it together before. In fact I found out by stalking you. I've gotta say you are by far the best person I've ever stalked." 

"I don't-" 

Missy was quick to interrupt him, "Save it, Smith. I'm not going to anything about it for various reasons. One, you're way too entertaining to be put behind bars, second no one will believe me, and lastly I want River dead." 

"She's working for Madame Kovarian." He supplied. "Her death isn't going to be easy." 

"I don't care how hard you think it is." Miss returned the phone to him. "I WANT HER GONE!" 

John didn't get a chance to speak Missy walked off. John glanced at his screen.. there was a message sent to Rose. 

**Mickey's dead**

"Missy," John hissed. 

Replies immediately appeared on screen.

 

**?What? When**

**?Was it The Doctor**

**?How badly was he hurt**

**I haven't seen the body**

**I don't think I'll be taking this case**

**?Why**

**For starters I knew the guy**

**?Are you grieving**

**Over the man who used to abuse me**

**I'm allowed to shocked Rose**

**I've trained the guy for two years**

**Big**   **FUCKING DEAL John**

**If anything the Doctor deserves a**

**Fruit basket**

**Vastra believes that Clara**

**Killed him**

**The motives to align**

**Does she deserve a gift**

**No that BITCH deserves a**

**BULLET THROUGH**

**HER HEAD**

**Why the lack of compassion**

**Towards Clara?**

**She's done what the Doctor did too**

**Because Mickey deserves to be killed**

**By a professional killer not a dumb**

**BITCH who probably ended his life**

**waaaay to quickly**

**He needed to suffer**

**I want to know if he suffered**

**Find out**

**Rose? Are you okay**

**You are acting different.**

 

'You're acting a lot like Christina,' he thought to himself. Honestly, John couldn't help the pang of guilt in his chest. Rose is pure and full of passion. Now... now he ruined her. 

 

**♡I'm great John**

**I have to go now**

**Text me when you find anything**

 

"I guess we are both sitting this one out," Matt announced. "Wanna grab something to eat? Food makes everything better."

"I, uh, I want to go home." John stared at his phone a while longer. 

"You texted Rose? What she say that poor girl." Matt tried to glance over his shoulder b

"She didn't reply yet." He lied easily. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Three heavy knocks on the door startled Harry awake.

"LUCY! THE DOOR!" He shouted for his wife. When Harry received no reply He attempted to move the arm that had been injected with serum hours ago. 

He he could barely feel his left arm. Dragging his half asleep body to open the door. 

"Davros?" 

"Your wives came by earlier today. Asking a lot of questions." Davros pushed his way past Saxon. 

"Lucy?" 

"I'm sorry, do you have another wife?" The mad scientist retorted. "She's very clever you know that, and too trusting."

"Get. Out." Harold growled out. "You aren't welcome here." 

"She's out there with Sylvia Noble, you know?" Davros continued. 

"Wait, why?" 

"She's been seeking answers about the serum. One would think she took it." 

"Why are you here?" Annoyance building up in him. 

 "To see for myself, and ensure something personal." 

"See what for yourself?" 

"Your agony." Davros pulled a syringe from his pocket. "I have more of that serum." 

Harry jumped back, "No. No, no, no more. Please, I don't think I could handle it." 

"Why Saxon. That's the plan." Davros grabbed the already limb arm and filled his veins with the serum. "I'm sorry, Mr. Saxon, but this will hurt." 

"No... no.." 

Davros' wicked smile was the last thing Harry saw before the world around him turned black. 

 

☆☆☆

 

"I did what you asked." Tosh spoke through the phone. "I've successfully hacked Rose Tyler's phone." 

"Did you text everything I've told you too?" Her partner queried. 

"Yes," Tosh nodded. 

"Did he say anything important?" 

"No, ma'am." Tosh reported. "He was rather calm."

"Interesting. I'll see you once you accomplish your mission, Toshiko." 

"See you then, Christina." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


	20. In Which Rose Can Never Take a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I'VE STARTED THIS! YAAAAAAAAAY!  
> I'd love to dedicate this chapter to you wonderful readers that stayed with this story!! I know I lack in the updating on time department.. *nervous laughter* any way....  
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH !!

John couldn't stop thinking about Rose's messages. Does she truly feel that way or was just the shock speaking? 

"Captain John, Clara's ready for her evaluation test." A kind voice informed him. "She'll be out within two hours." 

Clara suddenly wanted to take the test. John was sure it was because Mickey's untimely death fell into her own hands. Since she's suddenly becoming cooperative taking her job away will be more difficult. 

John though back to his house he he couldn't go to the station until Mickey's murder is solved. On the bright side of this John was all the freedom he was to frame someone for his wrong doings. He decided to get started right away after a quick visit to his freezer of prizes. 

His prizes never fail to please him. They're all reminders of all the good he's done by cleansing the world of these criminals. He picked up his most recent; Mickey's hand with the rose tattoo. 

It was beautiful. 

So beautiful. 

Again Rose lingered herself into the back of his mind once more because if those were truly Rose's wishes revealing his secrect to her might not be as bad as he anticipated it to be.

John hated this conflict if it were as easy as it was with Christina they'd both be in each other's arm right now. The rest of the world be damned. 

Returning his the jar to it's self John dragged himself to his room. All this thinking is being to cause his mind to ache. If he is lucky he might dream of his once lover. He needed her warm smile. 

A smile only met for his eyes only. 

 

_John and Christina immediately became feared by all who knew of what they did when they got bored or tempted. No matter how many patients knew of their true nature wouldn't bother reporting it to a faculty member for two reasons; no one would believe them and if word got out they'd be their next victim._

_John gleefully ruled the institution with Christina as his queen. But she grew bored of simply being feared of what she might do, and wanted them to fear her of what she can do._

_"John," She whined. "Let's have fun. What do you say?"_

_"Whatever you want," he kissed her softly._

_"There's this girl who seemed to eye you like candy.. I want her to know who you belong to," She slipped into his lap comfortably. "You're mine. Only mine,"_

_"Yes, and you're mine." He placed his hands on her hips. "How about we make this fun, hmm?"_

_"Yes," She purred against his neck. His length twitched in response._

_"Reel that fucker in from the third floor to join the fun,"  he gasped as Christina bit into his skin. "I'll make him regret cat calling you,"_

_"My hero," She craddled his lap, "How about a reward? Would you like that?"_

_"Yes," he managed to choke out._

_Her hips rolled smoothly against him. She pulled up her skirt, showcasing her lack of panties. She guided his hand between her legs. He moaned at sensation of her soaked sex. He pinched at her cunt causing her to press down onto his hand. Her eyes fluttered as he worked his fingers within her._

_She freed herself from that thin blouse revealing her puffy nipples. He felt his cock harden, but wasted no time tracing his tongue across her breast. His lips enclosed around one of her nipples and he nibbled playfully._

_"So, go-good," She ran her fingers through his thick brown hair. "More, p-please. More,"_

_He curled his two digits causing her to shudder so beautifully. He repeated that action until she because a quivering mess atop of him._

_She was close he could feel her inner walls tightening. "Cum for me, baby. Let them all hear you scream my name.."_

_She did just that, satisfaction flooded through him. Her hand seek for his member. He stopped her, "Later, love,"_

_Christina pouted, "John, baby,"_

_"Are you going share that piece of ass?" A voice called out from their left. He was vaguely familiar. John concluded that he was from the new group that were sent to his institution the previous day._

_John flipped their positions so that he's on top. He faced the intruder with a feral grin, a scalpel already perched in his hand behind his back._

_"Would you like to repeat that?" He challenged._

_"Sure," the idiot smiled. "I asked if you're going to share that piece of ass?"_

_"You know what," he softened his features. "Yeah, have at her,"_

_John shared a glance with his queen to let her know everything will be fine. Christina immediately caught on, spreading her legs wide as an invitation. Her fingers tweaked her nipples deliciously. She bit her bottom lip in attempt to stifle her moans, but failed miserably._

_"Fuck," Idiot hissed as he nears._

_He kneels before Christina, who paid him no mind. Continuing to please herself so beautifully John almost fell under her trance. Almost._

_John stalked behind Idiot grabbing ahold of his hair and pulling his head back. The cool scalpel pressing hard against his throat._

_Christina reaches down and kisses Idiot hard using her tongue to fish his out. As soon as it peaked out Christina pulled at it tightly._

_"Now, baby,"_

_John swiftly cut through his tongue then tossed the scum bag aside. "That'll teach you to interrupt us, bastard,"_

_The bastard fell back choking on the pool of blood in his mouth. John let out a low chuckle, and bent down beside the interloper. John placed the man's tongue in his hand with a dark grin._

_"My hero!" Christina wrapped her arms around his waist as soon as he stood. "Are you still up for our intial fun?"_

_"I'm craving it," he admitted._

_"Then, my love, there's no time to waste."_

_"Aren't going to cover yourself, dearest?" He furrowed his brows._

_"Cover me then," she replied seductively._

_John wraps his arms from behind her shielding her breasts from any wandering eyes with the palm of his hands. With a smirk he begins massaging her nipples. She instinctively bucked against him._

_"You're still hard," She mused._

_"Mhm,"  John hisses in pleasure as she begins to grind her ass against his length._ _"We'll never get anything done if we cannot stop,"_

_"Why stop?"_

_Before John could reply, a rush of security swarmed the couple. Nurse Noble and a man John recognized as Davros emerged from the crowd._

_"John, we're here to help you," Nurse Noble spoke carefully._

_"Let go of me." He let out a low growl._

_"I'm sorry for this, but you gave us no choice!"_

_"Punish me too!" Christina shot out. "I'M JUST AS RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED!"_

_"We'll be locking you up, until we can punish you," Davros promised._

_"I take take whatever you throw at John!"_

_"No, you really can't," Nurse Noble sighed. "Christina, love, you're pregnant."_

 

Johnwokeup with a startling gasp. His heart pounding heavy in his chest. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. But his mind wondered back to his memory.. 

Why has his subconscious chose this one of all the others. 

The day both discovered Christina's pregnancy everything went to Hell from there. They barely saw each other unless Christina snuck away during her bathroom breaks. She'd day by his solitary cell until someone anyone took her away kicking and screaming. They never were too hard on her.

Leave it to Christina to use something like a pregnancy to her own benefit. Which John guessed why she kept it, nine months of freedom. Well, as much freedom a mental institution has to offer. 

John's phone went off, it's was Donna, "Yes?"

"Hello, Captain," Her smirk was practically audible. 

"Is something wrong?"

"We have a Gwen Cooper and Rhys Williams here waiting for you. They say they're apart of the Cardiff police station." 

John had forgotten he set up Gwen and Rhys to handle the Cardiff situation with a great amount of money of course. 

"I'll be right there," 

 

☆☆☆

 

Rose glared at her stubborn phone. It's been refusing to turn on for the past few hours. 

"Very ill timing," She groaned. "I need you to work!" 

"Just head down to the repair shop," her mom shrugged. "They're awfully good and cheap." 

"Ugh, fine." Rose grabbed for her coat. "Only because I'm expecting a call." 

"From John?" Her mom asked smugly. "FaceTime the man, I want to see him," 

"No." Without waiting to hear what her mom had to say, Rose dashed for cover. 

Rose hated how familiar everything is to when she was growing up here. Even the people seem to be the same. The only that was new was the repair shop. 

"Hello, there!" She was greeted by a woman with brown hair-Rose could tell it was dyed a few times-and bright blue eyes. "How may I help you?"

"My phone it's refusing to open." Rose reached for it, and handed it to the woman. 

"I see," The woman examined it for herself. "But don't worry too hard. I can solve this problem," 

"How long will it take?" 

"Not too long, minutes even," She supplied. "I'll need a few tools from the back-" 

"Just take the phone back there," Rose smiled politely. "I can wait," 

True to her word, it took about fifteen minutes. The brunette showchased the unlocked phone. Her phone was good as new! The shop's owner handed it to Rose. 

"You are a live saver, un, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," 

"Christina," She smiled. It was a familiar smile, Rose knew she'd seen it before. 

"I'm Rose," She introduced herself. "How much do I owe you, Christina," 

"Well, Rose, that'll be fourty pounds," She accepted the money with a toothy smile. "Enjoy the rest of your day," 

"You too," Rose called from over her shoulder. 

Rose decided to stop by the neatest coffee shop to handle her calls privately with the invasion of privacy from her mother. 

Opening her device she noticed the notification bar with a small check. She rolled it down, it read **DOWNLOAD 100%**

"What is this?" She asked herself. Opening it, her eyes widened as what seemed to look like files covered her screen. 

They reminded her of police reports, but weren't as formal. Rose began reading as she scrolled through them. Then it happend, she came across John's name.. in fact they all seemed to be about him. 

Rose didn't know what was happening. Where'd they come from-

"CHRISTINA!" She pounded her fist against the table. Not caring about coffee anymore she ran back to the repair shop. 

"You returned faster than expected," 

"What's this?" Rose demanded waving her phone in the air. 

"Your phone," Came the pointed reply. 

"Enough of your shit, Christina!" She shouted. "What are these? Where'd you get ahold of them? How'd you know I know John?" 

"You just confirm it," 

"No, that's bullshit!" She shook her head, "No one would ever reveal anything like this without being completely sure," 

"Alright, you got me," Christina sagged behind her desk with a toothy grin. "I wrote those, I've always had them, and I've been watching you for a while now," 

"Are you with Madame Kovarian?"

Christina bursted into hysterical laughter. "Me? No, never," 

"Who'd you work for, then?" She edged on. 

"I'm self-employed," She simply shrugged. 

"Why are you doing this? Do you even know John?" 

"How daft can you be?" The brunette sneered. "I wrote those reports! I'm trying to warn you! He's a danger!" 

"I know about his past-" 

"So does everyone in that bloody city!" The clearly mad woman interrupted. "It's his present self you have to worry about," 

"Why? How are you so sure of this?" 

"I knew him," Christina let out a humorless laugh. "We even had a baby together," 

"Jenny's mom," Then a realization dawned to  her. "You sent me those texts which lead to my phone breaking! You planned this whole thing!" 

"It goes farther than that," Christina walked around her desk. "Who'd you think ticked Kovarian off, so you'd come here," 

"I thought you didn't work for her," Ross furrowed her brows in confusion. 

"I don't," her features darkened. "But Kovarian doesn't know that," 

"What is it that you want from me?"

Christina let out an exasperated sigh, "Your safety, and your sanity," 

"From where I stand," Rose began. "You seem to lack in both those departments," 

"From where I stand you look like you're in love with him!" Christina calm fatigue is completely gone. "TOO BLIND TO NOTICE!

"Notice what? His danger levels?" Rose scoffed. "Excuse me if I don't believe you, "

"You have my reports read them, and decide for yourself if I'm lying or not," She snorted. "Or ask Missy, seemingly that you two are close friends," 

"Missy?" 

"Don't be surprised," the brunette was the one scoffing now. "There isn't anything that goes unnoticed by that woman, " 

 

☆☆☆

 

 Ashildr fumbled with the hem of her shirt as she awaited the call from Clara. Tosh stayed by her side offering comforting words every now and then. 

Ashildr looked at her with disbelieving eyes, "Why are you so nice to me? After what Clara did?" 

"You aren't her," Tosh assured. "You aren't associated with her," 

"Everyone else seems to think so," 

"Everyone's wrong," She replied sharply. "You're a good person,"

"And Clara?" Ashildr asked barely over a whisper. "Is she a good person?"

"I think she is," Tosh breathed out. "But she lost her way. She needs a bit of direction," 

"It's funny," Ashildr laughed dryly. 

"What is?"

"That someone who just met Clara this month is much more forgiving than those who've known her for years," 

"They're just shocked by her change," 

"I'm not," Ashildr confessed. "She's always been like this. But Missy's insanity out shined her own," 

"Missy? That woman that barged in here?" 

"Yeah, she used to work here," Ashildr ran her fingers through her short brown hair. "Clara's old partner too. She lost her mind Chasing after the Doctor," 

"What if Clara gets closure?" She asked quietly. 'It seems to me Clara feels guilty about Missy and wants to finish her work for her." 

"Clara knows better-"

"Does she? I'm sure she did at one point." Tosh extended a comforting hand. "Face it, Clara needs this closure now before it's too late," 

Ashildr opened her mouth to reply but it was cut off by her phone. "Clara? Yeah, I'll be there." 

Tosh spoke with caution. Take in what I said," 

Ashildr nodded then took off. Her phone buzzed expectedly. 

 

**How's the new recruit going?**

**Better than expected**

**I'm getting to her**

**Good. Rose received the forms**

**That was fast**

**Which is convenient..**

**I'll speak with you later.**

**Keep your phone on you**

**(: Kay**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for staying and thanks for reading ♡


	21. Into The Deep End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gunna honest. .. I gave up on this fic for a while. It just wasn't working and I felt it wasn't adding up. So after a loooooooooooong break and hella thoughts. I'm back! Not for long though because I plan on ending this fic soon.
> 
> PLZ ENJOY!!!

"I'm leaving Matt," Jack sighed into his cup of coffee. "With all this shit with River I feel like I'm abandoning you," 

"I'm not completely alone," Matt assured him. "Besides you are relocating to Cardiff not Mars,"

"Come with me and Donna," Jack suggested. "John wouldn't mind,"

"I can't leave John either, Jack. He lost his friend, and Rose doesn't look like she'll ever be coming back," 

"You'll follow me if you can, right?" Jack pleaded with large round eyes. 

"Yes, I'll follow you," Matt placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Right when everything is running smoothly. I'll be tgere, and maybe then we can get dinner. 

"I'd like that a lot," Jack leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. 

"Me, too,"  

Amy charged into the office, "We just got a new case. Let's head out. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, you aren't." Matt cleared his throat. "Let's go," 

 

☆☆☆

 

Rose scrolled mindlessly through the downloaded reports. She was stalling. She knew that, but for good reason: she didn't want to Christina to be right. 

She sighed dramatically, and read where her finger landed. 

* * *

  _Day 14:_

_Two whole weeks I haven't seen John. Is isn't as painful like it was during first few days.. I still miss him lots-_

* * *

"She gave me her diary?" Rose scoffed as she scrolled down to a different entry. 

* * *

  _Day 35:_

_I saw John today ~~again~~. He isn't doing well. They've confined him into solitary. Truthfully, I don't know how long he's been there or when he'll ever come out. If he'll ever come out. _

_John barely recognized me while I was there. Makes me wonder if he was acting. That thought is much more comforting than the alternative: slowing poisoning his mind._

_John prided himself with his mind. He came up the ideas during sex. I love him so much, but if they continue to do this I'm afraid he'll never get to see our baby._

* * *

 Rose didn't know what to think. Currently there wasn't much evidence showing Christina is right, yet at the same time there isn't much saying she's wrong either. Rose scrolled through the hundreds of entries with a long sigh. 

"One more and I'm deleting it," 

* * *

 Day 123:

_I can't deal with this anyone. I won't deal with this ache. I know they're planning on throwing me into on if those rooms after I gave my baby. I need to leave there's no other choice. I'll take my baby with me, and we'll somewhere so far they wouldn't bother to follow._

_John, I guess, can come too. I want to raise our daughter properly with two parents. Yet I also believe that John is in no state of mind to be a father. He's so.... distant. Not to me particularly,  but in his own body. I tried reaching out nothing works._

_I've noticed the things they've been putting in him. Can't really tell what it is. I just know that's what's changing him. Not change, no. They've wiped him clean. Nothing that made him John is there. Just a blank canvas of the monster they're planning to create._

* * *

Rose couldn't breathe, Christina actually planned on taking Jenny? Why'd see leave her in the end? Did John do something. 

No, she shook her head furiously. John wouldn't do that. Rose has to go back to London. She needs to clear things out. 

Rose pocketed her phone trying hard not to think of Christina's words. 

_"They've wiped him clean. Nothing that made him John is there. Just a blank canvas of the monster they're planning to create."_

Is John the blank canvas she mentioning? The monster? Or is he the product of a success story? Rose's head began to pound. She really wants to believe that he's a success story. But her gut is warning her otherwise. 

If he is a monster, where's his creator? 

"John," She said into her phone after he picked up. "I'm coming back, and you and I are going to have a talk," 

"I'll see you then," Came his reply. 

Rose hung up, there's so much she needs to find out. There is so much more people she needs Yo consult starting with Missy. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Ashildr wasn't just worried about her girlfriend she was concerned. Clara didn't speak for the first fifteen minutes of her arrival at the restaurant. 

"Clara? Darling?" She leaned in. "What happened?" 

"I failed the evaluation test," She replied quietly. "They're checking me into a rehabilitation center. Even after that, I'm no longer permitted to work with the department." 

"Clara..." 

"It's all John's fault! He'll pay for ring my life! My chances to prove myself. River is right, Ashildr!" 

"How so?" 

"Ross is the root of our problem. We have to take her out!" 

"Clare, this talk is insane!" Ashildr jumped up. 

"Insane like me, you mean?" She grabbed the knife from the table. "You're on Rose's side, aren't you?" 

"Clara, do you hear yourself? I'm with you. I love you!" 

"You're just like them!" She growled out. "Trying to take me away! Trying to keep from uncovering the truth!"

"Did you runaway from the police?" Ashildr asked slowly her hands up to show she means no harm. 

"Stay back, Ashildr!" 

Ashildr ignored Clara, and took an unfortunate step forward only to have a knife deep into her abdomen. She stared down at the knife then up at her girlfriend in shock. 

Clara only sighed, "I told you to stay back, look at what you made me do." 

"YOU FUCKING STABBED ME!" That got some people's attention. There was shouting. A lot of it. Ashildr tried to keep her eyes open. 

Clara yanked the knife out a pool of blood flowing from the gaping hole in her stomach. "I hope you'll forgive me," 

Ashildr wasn't entirely sure what happened next because everything faded away into a deep black. All she knew at the times was that death didn't seem like a bad option. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Lucy hung on the every word the came out of Sylvia mouth. She didn't want to believe there wasn't truly a cure. That John is still effected by the serum was a lie. 

"Can Harry learn to live with the ache?" 

"Possibly," Sylvia replied pouring herself a fourth cup of tea. "Hurry home to him, and both return here tomorrow. I'll ready everything for your husband." 

Lucy gratefully thanked Sylvia one last time before heading out. She was feeling great and positive about the situation now. Finally she and her husband can lead normal lives. 

Lucy's happiness was short lived when she eventually arrived home. Harry was lying on the floor lifeless. She rushed to his side. 

"Harry, what have you done? What did you do?" She fumbled for her phone and dialed for an ambulance. 

Everything after that happened in a blur. At the hospital the doctors said Harry overdosed, but they can't pin the drug. Lucy isn't an idiot she knew it was the serum the moment she laid eyes on his motionless figure. 

She couldn't but wonder why he went for more when the first time he took D.A.L.E.K in he was practically crying out in pain. But that has always been Harold. A greedy, selfidh, never satisfied with anything type of bastard. 

"Mrs. Saxon?" Rory, her husband's nurse, walked into the waiting room. "You're husband's currently stable. Do you know anything that could help us cure him? Like the type of drug he was on?" 

Lucy look at the male nurse with a sad smile, "Are you married, Rory?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded. "She's currently pregnant with out first child," 

"Call me Lucy, and congratulations." She replied. "We never had time for a baby. Harold, always put it off." 

"If you help us you might be able to save him. You'll have a chance to build a family." 

"You're too kind, Rory," She took a deep breath. Harold would never approve of her telling anyone about the serum. The police could be notified, and everything he worked so hard for will crumble. Too bad Harry isn't here to stop her, "It wasn't a drug," 

"Excuse, me?" 

"It's a long story, and I don't want to retell everything. It's a serum called D.A.L.E.K, my husband took it not too long ago," 

Lucy decided it was time for her to act like a mature adult, and a loving wife. On their wedding day she vowed for better or for worse, and she's one for breaking vows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much if you stuck around, and I'm sorry I'm an awfully author.


End file.
